Lost and Found Affairs
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: There are very few things that can terrify Leroy Jethro Gibbs... Whether or not if they're apparent - This is the story that unravels more than one of them, and with it brings out the fear from within for a whole new reason. Jibbs (Re-write for 2013)
1. Hold on Cowboy

**AN: Oh my - I don't even know where to begin... For those of you that have read this previously - it has dramatically changed! I have re-written this and have decided to actually tie in a plot. This story originally was going to be a set of on-going crack-fics but obviously the AU canon would be in sync. I think it's more so to the fact that I'm no longer a fourteen year old. Anyhow - I do hope that you enjoy this :-) Thanks guys**

* * *

It was a dark and boring night, nothing to do, just sand the boat, drink another bottle of bourbon and kick back and relax in the soothing smell of sawdust scattered everywhere on the basement floor. At least, this is what famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs assumed; little did he know that exactly one hour from now would be a completely different story.

He took another swig from his mason jar disguised as a cup, it was surprising how he could never get sick of the taste of his beloved bourbon or extremely drunk, give him something like half a bottle of vodka or scotch and then he was screwed.

An interesting sound broke the silence he was in, footsteps, not heels, that was a difference. He recognized the way she moved before he saw her or smelt her perfume. She made her way down the stair case; she was wearing a dress, very figure hugging, black. She looked amazing, she always did, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud. "Jen." he greeted her hoarsely, his throat and suddenly gone dry. He took another sip from his mason jar.

Her long waist length hair was curled, half of it was down and the other half was up, being securely held with her diamond hair clip. She was wearing gladiator sandals, a change that looked great on her. Six inch heels were never good on anyone's feet all the time. Even though she looked shorter than normal, she looked cute. "I'd prefer it if you would just tell me that you like my dress rather than stare me down." she commented lightly.

A small smile was formed on both of their lips. "What can I say, I'm still deciding Jen."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are a strange man." she said as she sized him up. He was wearing loose fitting jeans and his NIS shirt, he was just as muscled as ever and to be honest, she wouldn't mind the view of him bending over right about now.

"There a reason why you came here tonight Jen, all dressed up?" he asked, purely out of curiousity.

"Hardly Jethro. You should know when I get dressed up." she teased him, she couldn't help it.

"So why exactly are you here Jen?" he asked, another sip of bourbon, she always had this effect on him.

"Do I need a reason? Honestly, Jethro, you were always such the host." She said straight forwardly. He had invited her here tonight!

"That doesn't answer the question, Jen." He said annoyed, why did she always have to change the subject?

"Well, generally when someone invites you to their house and you accept…" she began but he interrupted.

"Aside from the fact that I didn't invite you."

"You're right, you didn't. But they did." She said as she looked at the doorway above the basement where the team was all standing. She stepped into his personal space when he tore his eyes off of her and directed them to the team he turned his head back to see lips barely touching his ear. "Surprise, cowboy." She whispered. He cringed, he hated it, there was one time where he didn't mind it but that was in a different context; one that involved two cowboy hats and no clothes.

The team made their way into the basement, each of them carrying a bottled beverage and food of some description. Ducky, Abby, Tim, Tony and Ziva all placed the items on the bench; Jenny joined them as they all raced upstairs. He glanced at his bench; there were bottles of Vodka, Scotch, Midori, Bourbon, Jim Bean and a range of snacks varying from chocolate to chips and carrot sticks. He knew who would be eating all the carrot sticks, Jenny.

They all came racing down the stairs, he thought someone was going to break their ankle but no one did. This time they had a large bowl, a book, pens and cushions.

What on Earth were they planning?! He was beginning to worry and then Jenny giggled as she could read his expression.

"We're going need some sheets, a blanket, cups, more bowls and anything else you can think of." Ordered Jenny, the team raced up the stairs again. "Jethro, you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you don't loosen up." She said lightly.

"Jenny, how would you feel if our roles were reversed?" he tried

"Oh you're right, I'd be terrified if I was in your position." She said as she tried not to laugh.

All she got in return was a glare.

She sobered up, her laughter gone. "Glaring doesn't work on me, remember?"

He took a few steps away from her. "You may want to change your shirt as well, are they still in the same place?" she asked as she made her way to the staircase. He blocked her at the bottom.

"I don't trust you to be in my room at the moment." He gritted through his teeth.

"If you'd like to join me, I'm not stopping you." She said as she batted her eyelashes. He raised his eyebrows; this was out of character for the Director, Jenny on the other hand.

Jenny rolled her eyes and pushed him to her left side, "Not like that Jethro, at least not tonight that is." She said, she was taking him off guard a lot tonight. The wink she delivered with her suggestive comment, the familiar glint in her eyes. This was his Jenny.

She passed the team on the staircase and she made her way through the living room that rarely got used, with a silver haired fox hot on her heels, or in this case, sandals. She jogged up the second flight of stairs and made her way to his bedroom. He tried to tap her shoulder or her lower back at least but at the last second she moved and his hand slipped resulting in him groping her ass, squeezing it.

"Jethro!" she said rather loudly taken by surprise as she turned on him, giving him a surprised yet amused expression. "What?" he asked sincerely unwilling to admit that he didn't regret it; in fact he rather enjoyed it.

"You know very well what." she answered, smirking and looking at him through her long lashes.

"Okay then mister, lead the way, since it is your house and all." She decided. He walked a step in front of her and then she pinched his ass. "Jen!" he said loudly.

"Now, we're even."

He rolled his eyes and opened a door on his right, holding it open enough for Jen to squeeze past him, he shut the door behind him.

Jen made her way over to his closet, picking out a nice black dress shirt. She took it off the hanger and threw it at him; he caught it swiftly in one movement.

"What's the occasion?" he asked as he took his shirt off and replaced it with the dress shirt.

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Yeah, Jen, I would like to know actually." he retorted.

"Good things come to those who wait." she quoted.

He scoffed as he buttoned up his shirt; Jenny took a minute to glance around the room when something caught her eye. A diamond ring, the one he'd given her all those years ago.

She walked over to the dresser and picked it up, reading the inscription, _Love always, Jethro._

Her playful mood was gone and replaced with something else, guilt, pain and among other things love, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. She couldn't believe that he still had the ring. "I should go..." she started, unshed tears in her eyes.

She tore her eyes off the ring and made her way to the door. "Jenny, don't go." he tried; he knew what she was thinking.

She shook her head and walked to the door; Gibbs followed her and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him.

"When you first came back, I told you that I missed you. I still mean it, Jen."

"The person you miss doesn't exist anymore and besides she broke your heart. Why would you want her back?"

"Would you listen to yourself? The old Jenny is in there somewhere, she was here not too long ago, and do you think she can come back? I quite enjoyed talking to her in the basement. It made me realise how much I missed her."

Jenny looked at his face and managed a small smile, she missed him, she missed her old self, and she missed a lot of things...

"Ready for the ride of your life cowboy?"

"There she is."

"If I was you Jethro, I'd try to keep the screaming to a minimum."

His smile faltered. He'd forgotten about the team downstairs. Now he felt the panic settle in his gut, he was terrified.

"Wanna tell me what we are doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "For the record, Jethro, I miss you too."

* * *

Jenny ran off down the hallway, down the stairs, through the living room, to the basement stairs and then she ran into the basement. The team had set it all up. Jethro, eat your heart out.

He really was going to have a heart attack.

She heard him come down the stairs after her; she bit her lip as she saw his confused expression.

"All of you better have a damn good reason as to why you have terrorized my basement!"

"Because we love you." Abby said

"When Abby says because we love you, she really means because she told us to." said DiNozzo instantaneously.

"Someone slap him!" ordered Gibbs, Ziva decided to do the honours.

Jenny stifled a laugh.

"Shutting up boss, sorry Abs." Said Tony

"When you've all finished, we should get started." said Ducky, surprising everyone in the room.

Everyone sat down on the cushions, Jenny next to Abby and Ziva, Ziva next to Tony, Tony next to Gibbs, Gibbs next to Ducky, Ducky next to Tim and Tim next to Abby.

A large bowl filled with strips of paper was positioned in the middle of the circle.

"Oh Jesus" Gibbs muttered, eyeing Jenny as she smirked at him.

"Any volunteers?" asked Ducky

"Jethro will." Jenny said

Reluctantly, he reached into the bowl and picked out a strip of paper. His eyes widened at what it said, what he had to ask.

"What do I do?" he asked

"Okay, so you pick a strip of paper, it will either have a F or M initialled on it and a question. You have to pick a person and ask them the question. They in turn have to answer honestly and we can only have one pass." Explained Abby

"Gotcha." Said Gibbs, "Uh... McGee... Have you ever..." He cleared his throat, this was so impersonal.

"Have I what boss?"

"Had sex in my conference room?" Gibbs finally asked and before McGee could answer, Jenny interrupted.

"No he hasn't, but I sure have."

Everyone stared at her. "Who with?" Abby asked

"Which time?" Jenny asked, Abby's jaw dropped, DiNozzo's eyes widened, Gibbs glared at her, Ducky looked around the room, Ziva smirked and McGee just sat there in the extreme awkward silence.

"Yeah Jen, which time are we talking about?" Gibbs asked her, smirking as he did so.

* * *

"So who's up for a game of I never?" Asked Ziva, Tony gaped at her, since when did she know how to play? "There are many things I can do and other things that I know about that you don't know about, Tony."

"Me!" squealed Abby.

"I'll start." suggested Ducky

"I'll get the alcohol." said McGee

"Fill them up to the top McGee." Commented Jenny

McGee started filling glasses with various amounts of alcohol, occasionally mixing some together. It wasn't like a particular red-head needed any alcohol, she was already hammered.

In no time at all, a lot of glasses were filled. Ducky put his hand in the bowl and grabbed a strip of paper, "I've never fantasized about my co-worker." Ducky read aloud.

"He would have to be the only one." DiNozzo muttered, earning a head slap from Gibbs.

Jenny took a sip swallowing the sweet liquor, before sculling the whole lot of it, she licked her lips after she swallowed and look around the room, which was spinning, and she placed a small smile on her face.

"Jethro, what cha got in yours?" she asked as she eyed his glass with anticipation wondering what he had.

Gibbs downed his in one large gulp, vodka.

"You're favorite Russian." He answered her. Jenny began giggling to an extremity.

This was not good, Gibbs concluded. She was upset and her way of repressing the emotions she was feeling was for her to drink it away. Just like old times.

"What's so hilarious, Madam Director?" asked DiNozzo, which caused Jenny to laugh even harder.

"That's it, bed time for you, Jenny." Said Gibbs as he stood up

"Nooooo, I'm fine." Slurred Jenny

"Come on," He said patiently, "You can have my room." He offered her

Abby suppressed a squeal and grin at the same time, McGee looked red faced, Tony drinking more alcohol and Ziva was smirking at the entire situation. Ducky watched the interaction between his old friends.

"You're not Jen, now get up." he said to her more authoritatively causing her to laugh harder.

"Jethro! Why?" she whined.

"You know why, now get your ass up or I'll carry it for you." he said in his usual tone.

"Make me. Hmph." Escaped her lips as she challenged him and crossed her arms, instead of acting like a Director of a federal agency, she was acting like a five year old.

"That's it Jen." He said as he picked her up bridal style.

* * *

He took her up to his room and laid her on his bed.

"There, now what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, comforting her, letting her know that he was going to always be there, through his body language.

"Nothing's wrong!" she shrieked, her voice on edge, whatever was wrong, it was close to consuming her.

"Damn it Jen, all I'm trying to do is help you."

"You can't help." She murmured

"Try me." he challenged

"You don't know how bad it hurts," she whispered, "You don't know what happened."

"Jen, if this is about us, the ring, look..." he began but she interrupted him.

"Jethro, we're done. Us, this conversation, it's over."

"No we aren't, you are hurting for some reason, why?"

"I'm pissed off, that's it."

"No you're not Jen, you're hurt, you're in pain, just because it isn't physical, it doesn't mean it ain't there. I know you Jen."

"Take your physiological crap and tell someone who needs it, Special Agent Gibbs."

All of a sudden, he kissed her.

She pushed him off of her. Their lips only met for a brief second.

"Why don't you get it Jethro?" she whispered harshly.

"I get it Jen, I know that you're afraid." he said knowingly. She was afraid and she had a damn good reason to be. However, it was a reason that she was not willing to share.

"Jen, please?" he tried, his emotions all over the joint.

The look in his eyes made Jenny feel guilt but she wasn't going to voice that opinion, ever. She had to keep up to the game, no matter what.

It always was a game of cat and mouse and she refused to be the mouse.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Please review! They are very loved! x**


	2. Revelations

**AN: And now for the next installment, this chapter in particular is very different to the original. I do realise that yes, this is taking a very drastic turn away from the crackfic side of things and more so into the drama (for those of you that had read this previously) but I do hope that you like it even more so now, as things make more sense and are slightly more in canon. If you have any suggestions or hunches, please let me know as I would love to hear them (or I guess see them in this case). Thanks guys and enjoy! :-)**

* * *

"I am leaving!" said Jenny with a triumphal smile on her face. She was as drunk as someone could possibly get without passing out, she tried her hardest not to slur her words. She really was hammered.

She saw the worried look on his face but she knew that if he pushed hard enough, she might not be able to control herself.

"Jen," he whispered harshly, "Please, stay." He said dangerously low

Jenny burst into a small fit of laughter; he looked at her with a pained expression.

"Dammit Jenny!" he said loudly as he grabbed her by her upper arms

"Ouch." She murmured softly

He pushed her gently to the side and let go.

"You are making me go crazy, Jen." He admitted

He ran his hands through his hair, nearly ripping it out because he was gripping it so tightly.

Her head was spinning, her vision was blurring, her words were slurring, and her body ached.

"Go to hell." She muttered darkly under her breath, she was one of only a few people that had enough guts to tell Gibbs where to go and not in good ways.

"You are drunk and insulting, get into bed now. You are done for the night."

She was pissing him off, and they both knew that she was succeeding.

"You sound like a jealous husband." Said Jenny

"And how would you know?" asked Gibbs

"I know you, Jethro."

"Oh, so what's that? Semantics?"

"You finally got that dictionary," she said referring back to her comment back in the elevator, it made her wonder if he had finally looked up the word, doppelganger.

"No." He denied and then countered, "I got a thesaurus."

"I love you." She said suddenly

"Bed, now!" he said somewhat aggressive, Jenny wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. She'd just poured some of her heart out and he was angry?!

"No! You go to bed!" she said loudly, she was slowly sobering up a little

"I can make you Jenny, in more ways than one."

"Bite me."

* * *

"What do you reckon is going on up there?" Tony asked

"Only you would think of that, Tony." Commented Ziva

"I'd rather not know." Said Tim

"Come on, McCurious, they've been up there for a whole hour, alone, might I add." Said Tony like he'd won the lottery

"I rather agree with Timothy, besides Tony, if you'd like not to have concussion, I suggest we cease this conversation." Advised Ducky

"Just keep your thoughts to yourself, DiNozzo." Said Ziva

"We better head off now anyways." Said Abby as she gathered some of her things before heading out, "See you guys, tomorrow."

"I best be off as well." Said Ducky

"Same as me, I wish not to be late for work." Agreed Ziva

"Party poopers." Muttered Tony

"We got the mission accomplished Tony." Said McGee before leaving and taking the stairs up, Tony raced after him.

"You better not leave me here alone, Probie." He said as they all left the premises.

* * *

Jethro had removed Jenny's shoes as she sat on his bed; it had certainly been a challenge to get her there.

"I am capable of driving myself home and going home to my own bed." Said Jenny as she tried to reason with her over protective agent

"Jenny you are way over the limit, how would the press like that story? Director Shepard caught drink driving." He said sarcastically with utter disbelief and hatred.

He couldn't stand the media, if he could get a reason to shoot them, he'd do it gladly.

"Oh shut up, Jethro." She said and she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm tired." She then stated afterwards

"Sleep." Said Gibbs as he eyed her tenderly, she didn't look tired at all

"Can't." She answered

"Why not?" he asked

"My thoughts are kinda elsewhere." She finally admitted

"Well, what are you thinking about?" he asked

"You, us." She thought aloud

"Don't think, I'll be here in the morning." He assured her

"Duh, it's your house, of course you will be." She said, laughing

"Sleep." He ordered

She huffed, before changing the subject.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if I had stayed?" she asked quietly

"All the time." He admitted

"Why didn't you come after me?" she asked, disappointed

"You didn't want me too." He stated as he trailed his fingertips down her arm

They were lying down on his bed; he cradled her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

"I lied." She said truthfully

"Did you?" he challenged her

"Yes. Because I know that I wouldn't be able to walk away if you did come after me. Hence, why I wrote the stupid letter, it was one of the hardest things I've had to do."

"Reading it was harder." He told her

"Forgive me?" she hoped that he would

"I already did, Jen." He glanced at her eyes

"Thank you." She smiled

"For what?"

"Not hating me, after everything I've done to you, Jethro."

"I could never hate you."

With that, they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

As the sunlight filtered itself through the curtains, that's how Jennifer Shepard came back to the world of the living.

Jenny became aware of her surroundings but what was more apparent was the constant thumping in her head.

Screw this, she couldn't help but think.

Her poor body felt stiff and almost broken.

She stretched her arms out wide and then over head, extending her legs and then twisting her body gently side to side, getting a little bit of a spinal twist, a small attempt to realise any tension that she had built up there.

She then yawned, she honestly was exhausted and staying in bed sounded like an incredible idea.

She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

As a shocking realisation did she notice that she was most definitely not in her beloved Georgetown brownstone. No, she exactly where she was, without a doubt.

She was in the bed of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_Alone. _

Just what did she do last night?

Her memory was quite fuzzy.

She winced and shuddered, her head hurt and she didn't even want to think of the very likely possibilities that may have happened.

At least she had some confidence about her.

She hadn't woken up naked, that was a start at least right?

Jenny shut her eyes again, willing for her aches to kindly go away.

Besides, if Gibbs wasn't here, then what was the harm in indulging in some shut eye?

That thought was short-lived of course as her stomach grumbled.

She could smell food.

"Wake up, Jenny." Said a low voice

Jenny opened her eyes to see the man of the hour himself with a breakfast tray, equipped with a plate full of fried bacon and eggs, a cup of coffee, a glass of water and a box of aspirin.

She sat up gently.

"What exactly did we get up to last night?" she teased, "I don't know what I did but I'll accept this treatment any day of the week."

"A thank you would have sufficed." He said

She took placed two of the aspirin in the water and watched it fizz and once the mixture had blended itself into one, she swallowed the water.

"Thank you." She said

"Eat up Jen." He told her and she complied with ease.

* * *

Jenny sat in MTAC, in the back row, in a semi secluded shadowed corner.

The legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into MTAC with two Venti sized cups from Starbucks in hand; he walked to the back row and sat down next to Jenny.

"Got you something." He shrugged

"Thanks." She said

"You wanted to see me?" he asked gently

"I need an opinion." She enlightened him, "I need you to monitor this one with me."

He just nodded and turned his attention to the screen, Cynthia passed him a headset as well which he put on.

They fell into silence.

A good ten minutes later...

She was sick of the uncomfortable silence and if she hadn't have taken a couple of aspirins, her head would be pounding. She hadn't gotten too much of a hangover but nevertheless, she was bored out of her mind. They were watching a classified mission, despite the fact that nothing was really happening and it was then that Jenny allowed herself to briefly flash back to when she was a Probie, back in the day, and a small smile crept over her lips. She turned her head to look at Jethro, his eyes very much focused onto the screen in front of him. She did the most logic thing she could think of in a situation like this.

She poked him in the arm.

Quicker than a flash of lightening, she turned her head back to the screen and pretended she knew nothing. She didn't care that she was acting like a five year old, she found it quite amusing.

Jethro turned his head and looked at her and then back on the screen.

She poked him in the same spot again, playing the same childish game when she got poked back in the leg.

She gave him a glare and then poked his leg.

He rested his hand on her shoulder and Jenny was expecting something, a quite obvious suspicious move that he'd made, she wondered what he was going to do.

He tapped her on the arm with the same hand. 'Two can play that game, Jethro, come on, at least be somewhat original.' Jenny thought to herself as she went to tap his leg.

Within a few seconds, she realised that what she tapped was not his leg, in fact it was another part of his anatomy, and what was worse for Jenny was that she let her hand linger there for a few seconds. She was planning to hit him under his chin when he looked down, but she changed her mind.

She moved her hand so quick as if she'd touched fire.

Her face was bright red and she bit the inside of her cheek, hard.

This was way more than an uncomfortable silence now.

She looked at him through her peripheral vision, he was smirking. 'Smug, bastard.' She thought.

She was absolutely mortified.

* * *

Tony's head felt like it had been kicked dozens of times; he knew that he shouldn't have gone out afterwards.

He sat at his desk with earplugs in his ears, a small attempt to keep out the outside noises of the hustle bustle in the Squad Room.

Today of all days, he couldn't help but think.

He had a glass in front of him which he was pouring bottled water into.

It was at that moment that Ziva and McGee arrived.

"Good morning, Tony." Said Ziva with a very large smile as she walked to her desk, Tim following close behind also smirking

Tony broke out of his reverie and pulled out of the ear plugs that he had in and managed to say an incredibly struggled version of "Hi."

Tim chuckled as he walked to his own desk.

"Haven't seen that bad boy in a while. You had a rough night eh?" said McGee

"Yes, you were there McGee, or have you forgotten?" counted back Tony as he began splashing Tabasco sauce into the concoction.

"Oh, I see. Hit you harder than you thought." Commented Ziva with raised eyebrows

Tony grabbed the pre-cut lemon slices and licked them; he then squeezed the juice into the glass also "I barely made it out of there alive."

"And now you've decided to finish the job." Concluded Ziva

By now, DiNozzo's head wasn't doing so well, so he pleaded with Tim "McGee, say words."

"What you see here before you Ziva is called a DiNozzo defibrillator, it's been past down for six generations." Explained McGee

"Oh, my family also has a hangover remedy," pitched in Ziva, "Jasmine tea with lime."

"Ew." Gagged Tony, "That's disgusting."

Ziva shot him a look that clearly said, shut up now unless you don't mind losing a finger

"Remind me not to have a hangover in Israel." Tony carried on as if not hearing her at all and poured some salt into his mixture

"DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted him, his signature cup of coffee in hand

"Not that I have a hangover now, boss, you know that I would never drink on a school night." Tony tried to defend himself, to no avail

Gibbs placed a box of aspirin on Tony's desk before sitting at his own. "Cold cases unless we get called."

The team began typing furiously on their own keyboards, pretending to be busy.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? :-)**


	3. We're WHAT?

**AN: Here's the third chapter - some sneak peaks, secrets get revealed, drama starts to go sky-high and some cute little team moments. I think that about covers it... Let me know what you think :-) **

* * *

Paperwork was never fun; in fact it was positively shit.

It was long, boring and Jenny wanted to tear it to shreds majority of the time.

One of the disadvantages of being Director of a federal agency was the paperwork.

Jenny had learnt just to have perseverance but at the moment, she had none.

She hit the intercom on her phone to call Cynthia, her assistant.

"Cynthia?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you please send for Agent Gibbs, I'd like to speak to his asap."

"Of course."

The intercom shut off as Cynthia made a call no doubt.

By the way things were between them, he would be late by around ten minutes.

The door flung wide open as Jethro walked in.

Or not, she was wrong.

It wouldn't be the first time today; they had both had a bit of an eventful night as well as morning.

"You sent for me Madame Director." He said as he shut the door behind him

"Cut the crap, Jethro. I asked to have a meeting with you about personal matters." She explained as she thought about the best way to approach the situation.

He sat down on the couch and put his feet up.

"Well..." he began

"Did you mean what you said last night?" she asked, she couldn't contain it, she had to know

"Every word, Jen." He confirmed

"Jethro, do you remember the time we got married and when I said I would send the paperwork back for us for the divorce?" she may as well tell him now, she'd been thinking of the ring ever since she'd left his house this morning.

"In Paris, while we were undercover?" he questioned her suspiciously

"Yes. Well, I never told you or anyone for that matter but I burned the papers. I didn't send them."

Here came the wave of anger and hurt that she had expected.

She knew she should have thought this through more, she of course hadn't planned on telling him, but she was done with all the secrets that were between them. She wanted to be honest and come clean about the wrongs she had done. She wasn't necessarily proud of her actions but they had happened for a reason – on some level, it was the right thing to do at the time.

Love wasn't lies and deceit, it was honesty and trust.

"I would apologise but I know how you feel about those, it didn't seem right for me to write another Dear John letter to you, I wanted to stop our games of lies and start being honest with each other. Jethro, last night for me at least was an eye opener, well... What I remember of it, anyway. It made me realise just how much I missed you and the guilt I felt was tremendous. I had to tell you." Jenny tried to explain, knowing that he was going to lose it at any moment now.

But that moment didn't come.

"Jen, I just want to know why." Was all he said, making her blink in surprise

"I don't know... I just loved you so much back then, I still love you." Jenny stated

"I do too, Jen. Do you remember our motto?"

"You and me against the world?"

"Always."

Gibbs was feeling a little overwhelmed, but then a sudden thought came to his head, he was married to Jenny.

"So, you happy to be married to me?" he asked

"Jethro; quite frankly, I'm disappointed that you underestimate me." She countered

"It doesn't answer my question, Jen." He reminded her

"I thought that you were more of a fan of showing your emotions rather than saying them?" She smirked, "I know that this is difficult to believe and I had hoped that you wouldn't have to find out so sudden like this but I thought it was finally the time for you to find out. Especially with everything out in the open now."

"After what, nine years?" he was getting more pissed by the second, why couldn't she tell him what he needed to hear? That was the only thing that his brain wouldn't comprehend – if they were married, why did she leave him with a 'Dear John' letter?

It didn't make sense.

So many questions filtered his mind, all of them, were just a how bunch of why's?

"I should head bac-" he began

"Jethro wa–" she cut him off

"Later Jen." He compromised

"Okay." She agreed as he walked out of her office and onto the catwalk and down the stairs to his bickering team.

He knew regardless that he had to do the loyal and manly thing to support her, but things were kind of a complicated mess that they never really got around to sorting out. They just used to skip the talking part, even though, now, they desperately needed one or perhaps several.

There just didn't seem like a right moment in time.

* * *

McGee was busy searching on his computer whilst Ziva was next to him giving her opinion.

She giggled as McGee clicked next and the next window popped up on the screen.

"Not bad." She commented

"Alright, look at this one, you're gonna love this guy." Said McGee as he brought up another window

Tony had just come back from the head and looked at them both weirdly.

"Yeah, he would not be safe with me. I would eat him." Said Ziva

"Really?" asked McGee, "He's so adorable, how could you say no to that say?"

Tony's ears perked up, what on earth were those two looking at?

Ziva laughed good heartedly as they flicked to the next window.

"Please tell that you're looking for a man for Ziva." Said Tony as he sat down at his desk, feeling just a little disturbed

"Not for me." Ziva denied

"Oh, McGoo is there something you want to tell me?" DiNozzo asked as he got up from his chair and made his way over to McGee's desk

"No." Replied Tim, "We're looking at animal rescue sites."

"McGee's thinking of getting a puppy." Shrugged Ziva

"A puppy is a lot of work, you gotta feed it, walk it, train it." Tony reasoned

"Yeah I know Tony, I'm not twelve." McGee replied, "I work hard, I deserve someone that will jump up and get all excited when I get home. You know to lay on the couch and watch tv. Maybe lick my face a little bit."

Ziva chuckled in amusement to McGee's words and Tony's obvious discomfort.

"Might be easier getting a girlfriend." Stated Tony

"Which might even be easier with a puppy." Tim countered making the two male agents look at each other, "Even for you."

"I'm might taking tips on this from you Probie."

"The pitbull is the favourite." Said Ziva

"Yeah that makes sense for you actually, not really for McGee here. He's more of a spaniel kind of guy. Cocker maybe."

"How about an Australia Shepherd?" said a gruff voice walking through the Squad Room, "They're working dogs."

The team went to their desks respectively quite quickly.

"Good one, boss." Muttered Tony before pretending to be busy, not wanting to face Gibbs' wrath.

* * *

Jenny sat in her office, hiding away from a certain someone, doing paperwork. It wasn't her favourite thing in the world but she'd grown accustomed to doing it when necessary, which just so happened to be all the time.

What had happened to her control?!

She was a mix of acting like a child and also a very horny teenager.

She was the Director of NCIS, the first female Director of a federal agency. She wasn't an agent, no matter how much she really loved and longed to be in the field. She was a woman in a man's world, she couldn't show her true personality, she'd just be Director Shepard, not Jenny or Jen or even Jennifer, and she repulsed her full name unless of course Ducky used it.

Her facade was back, the coolness, the icy personality, the professionalism that not even Leroy Jethro Gibbs could destroy; in fact he hated that side of her. The way that she would switch personalities, it was like two different people, in the same body. And the Director facade dominated Jenny's body the most.

Director Shepard was back, Jennifer Shepard on the other hand was going away for a long time.

Her desk phone beeped, making her jump out of her skin.

"Shepard." She answered

"Director, I have SecNav on the phone, it's urgent." Said Cynthia, "Transferring through to you now."

"Thanks Cynthia." Said the Director before picking up the handset, "Hey Hector, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry Jenny," were the first words that she heard on the other line, this made her stomach drop, "William Decker is dead."

Jenny's heart stopped.

The only words echoing in her head were...

Oh, _shit._

"How?" she choked out, not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know you guys were close, I had to make the call." Hector explained

"Please as soon as you find out anything, call me." Jenny asked

"Of course." Promised Hector and with that, the phone call ended.

* * *

Nothing overly exciting was happening; no break through's in any cases and so far there were no call outs of major cases that needed their attention.

"Take the rest of the night off." Said Gibbs

Tony almost fist-pumped in the air in excitement, his team didn't need to be told twice, it had been a long day.

They left almost immediately, leaving him alone in the Squad Room.

It was still early.

Gibbs rolled his shoulders back into alignment, and tilted his head back against his chair trying to wrap his head around the events of last night and today so far.

He wasn't angry, perhaps that was more so because he had come into acceptance with the situation and he wasn't exactly disappointment.

He was married... To Jennifer Helen Shepard.

God - He loved Jen.

He would do anything for her; he just needed to make her see that too.

Hopefully without any interruptions.

Despite what she had said, he needed to talk to her.

He got up from his desk and went to the head before climbing the stairs to her office.

Only to find that she wasn't there, neither was her assistant Cynthia; feeling confused and a little defeated, he grabbed his things and drove to her townhouse in Georgetown.

* * *

She still hadn't heard anything for the past few hours from Hector, the Secretary of the Navy, and it was beginning to grate on her nerves.

She was beyond worried.

She knew that there was always going to be a chance that this would come back to bite them all in the ass but she had prayed and prayed that it wouldn't.

It was her fault.

She should have mustered up the courage somehow and just execu-ted her task.

The orders were simple.

Kill and don't get caught.

Gibbs and Decker did it without fail.

She couldn't even come clean to Gibbs, she went to Decker and he covered for her.

But obviously that clearly wasn't enough, he was dead.

That was the tell-tale sign for her, if the death cause were simple, she would have known about it a lot sooner, Jenny glanced at the time of her computer and exhaled sharply.

She was next and so was Gibbs.

Her phone rang out of the blue, interrupting her thoughts and her heart leapt out of her chest, with the severity of the situation, it was only natural for her to freak out.

"Shepard."

"Jennifer my dear, I need to see you in Autopsy." Said Ducky

"I'll be there in a minute, Ducky." She said before hanging up her phone

She leant back in her chair behind her desk, shutting her eyes for a moment and taking in a deep breath.

She opened her eyes and got up from her desk and left her office, she walked across the catwalk, stealing a glance at Team Gibbs; only to notice that they weren't there. She would have to find out why later, she was needed elsewhere for the time being.

She got in the elevator and pressed the desired button, the doors shut in an instant.

Jenny was just praying that she could keep it all together and not fall apart.

The terror pulsed through her veins; she was a dead woman walking.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? :-)**


	4. Classified Information

**AN: A little bit of a shorter update than the previous ones as we start to get onto the slightly more dramatic side of things. I hope that you like it :-)**

* * *

The doors to autopsy swished open, "Hey Ducky." Said Jenny

"How are you my dear?" Ducky asked

"Good, thanks Ducky. How are you?" Jenny didn't feel like beating around the bush, not tonight

"Very well." Ducky smiled

"I take it that you didn't invite me down here for a pep talk." Jenny shrugged

"That would be correct, Jennifer. I asked you down here for a different reason." He admitted, "The blood tests that you are after are concerning."

"I know Duck, we can skip over that part." She stated

"Are you sure that you want to have them taken?" he asked, he needed to know that she was sure about this

"As a security measure, yes."

"Okay." He gave in

"But I think that it would be best that we do this whilst Gibbs is busy with a case." She thought aloud

"Yes, that would be more wise." He agreed

"I'll see you later, Duck." She wished him goodbye before walking out of Autopsy and back to her office

* * *

"Venti Americano Jamaican Blend, no sugar, no cream." Jenny ordered over the counter of Starbucks.

"Sure Ma'am that will be si-" the employee began to say but was cut off by a familiar voice

"Put it on my tab, Mason," Said Gibbs "And make it two."

"Certainly, Agent Gibbs."

Jenny walked to a nearby table.

"Thank you, unnecessary but welcomed." She said noting that now she owed him a coffee

Gibbs sat down opposite her. She'd had way too many personal encounters with him over the past 48 hours.

"You didn't go home last night." He stated as he took in her appearance, she was wearing her back up clothes that she kept in the office.

"You're fishing, Jethro." She replied

"You didn't answer your cell either."

"I didn't realise I had to, you checking up on me?"

"You're my wife." He justified

"I think we should get a divorce." Jenny started, she had to protect him

"No." He said simply

"No?" she asked him, he was questioning her judgement yet again

"You heard me, Jen."

"Don't expect this to have a happy ending, Gibbs, in case you've forgotten, things are different now."

"Great, back to the Director, when she's done, get Jen to call me." He said as his name was called out, he stood up, handed her a coffee and stormed out of the store.

He was right, he always was.

Just...

Something in her gut was telling her that something wasn't right.

* * *

Another morning in the office, signature coffee in hand from Starbucks and his NCIS ID in the other, he swiped through the employee's gate, signing himself in.

"Gibbs." Called the security guard next to the visitors check

"Hey. Morning, Henry." Gibbs replied, walking over

"That sushi place you sent me to." Henry said, crossing his arms over his chest

"What? You didn't like it?" probed Gibbs

"Oh, I liked it fine." Replied Henry, "Only, you didn't tell me that I had to speak Japanese to order." He continued

"You don't order," explained Gibbs, "You eat what you're served with a smile." Gibbs then gave Henry a stick of gum before walking off.

"Just like being married." Gibbs muttered as he walked off, reminiscing about the food that Jenny had once cooked...

And how he coincidentally got food poisoning afterwards.

* * *

The elevator dinged and McGee stepped out in a rush, he was late.

Tony was on the phone, "Oh, glad you could join us McTarty."

Ziva was at her desk attacking her computer.

Tim put his things away quickly and sat down; he grabbed a piece of paper on his desk only to notice, "Where is bossman? I need a superior to sign off on this."

"Well hand it over, I'm clearly superior to you in so many ways." Rambled Tony, one arm outstretched

McGee took a different approach, "Where's Gibbs?" he asked Ziva

"We thought that he might be with you." She answered

Tony clicked his fingers to get the Probie attention.

"No, I've been at the range doing my annual qualifications." Explained Tim

"Well, he has not been in this morning and no empty coffee cup in his trash."

"Maybe he had an appointment, doctor, or dentist?" added Tony, "Check his calendar McGee."

McGee raised an eyebrow.

"No. As soon as I go through his stuff, he's going to walk in here. Just forget it."

"I cannot believe this. I'll do it." Volunteered Ziva, "Tony watch the elevator, McGee watch the stairs now." With that, everybody moved.

"Nothing." Said Ziva disappointed, "I don't even think that he knows how to use this thing."

"He lives alone, maybe something happened to him. I mean let's face it, no one would know." McGee started to think

"I would Agent McGee." Said Jenny as she walked in the Squad Room, Ziva ran back to her own desk and sat down, making sure that Gibbs did not see.

The three agents looked at her curiously as she sat down in Gibbs chair, placing her cup of coffee on his desk, with her lipstick printed on the lid.

"Uh." Said Tim

"Don't panic." Smiled the redhead, "Secrets safe with me."

"What secret?" asked Gibbs as he walked in front of his desk

Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo all watched in surprise as he did not even make a comment in regards to her seated at his desk, no one sat at Gibbs desk and lived to tell the tale.

"Ours." Jenny shot at him and raised an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee

"Well then, Director _Gibbs, _there a reason why you're down here?" asked Gibbs

Ziva and Tony's mouths dropped as McGee's eyes widened.

"Conference room now, Special Agent Gibbs." She growled, her whole demeanour changed as she stood up

Both of the Gibbs' walked into the elevator, the doors closed behind them.

"Whoa." Said Tim

"Yeah." Said Tony

* * *

"Director Gibbs? Are you insane Jethro?" Jenny vented

"Well yeah, Jen. I thought it was rather fitting." He said seriously which just made her fume on the inside even more

"Don't be cute, Jethro." She shot at him, she was not in the mood, she already had enough to deal with, let alone throwing a husband into the mix.

"What happened last night?" he tried

"Need to know." She replied

He didn't say anything, as he waited for her to say something.

"Classified." She answered his silent question

"If there was something wrong, you'd tell me, right?" He asked

She didn't say anything for a moment, contemplating her answer.

He stood in front of her, watching for her tell.

"Yeah." She murmured

Her right eye twitched.

Something was wrong.

"I'll see you tonight?" he fished

"I'll be home." She confirmed as she flicked the switch on.

He was worried about her, there was something bothering her.

The elevator sprang back into action, the doors opened and she stepped off and made her way into her office.

"Morning Cynthia." She said in passing

"Morning Director." Said her loyal assistant

She turned her computer on and saw that she had a few emails.

She had one from Hector, with the subject line as Special Agent William Decker.

She opened it up in an instant, it read.

_Morning Jenny,  
Sorry it took so long to get back to you.  
There's a lot of backlog at the moment, hence the email.  
Cause of death was a Heart Attack.  
Please find attached a copy of the funeral plans.  
Speak to you soon,  
Hector_

Jenny sighed, relief flooding through her.

They were safe.

If only she knew how wrong she really was.

She opened the attachment and saw the dates.

She forwarded the email to Cynthia with the following email attached.

_Cynthia,  
I need you to book flights and organise a hotel for the day before and after the funeral.  
I'll assign two senior field agents.  
Thanks __  
Jenny_

She took another sip of coffee, maybe things would be okay.

On to more pressing issues, like her marriage, Jenny thought with a wince.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo felt like a kid in a candy store, he was in the Director's office and no one was around, meaning, he could snoop.

He checked out the initial obvious things like photos, books and knick knacks on the shelves.

And then something caught his eye, a vase of flowers on her desk.

He quickly scrambled to them and picked up the card that had '_Jenny_' written on it in elegant script that he did not recognise.

Jenny had gone out for a long lunch, deciding that she owed it to herself; she walked into her office and put two and two together straight away.

"There a reason why you're touching my flowers Tony?" she asked in amusement as she closed the door to her office.

Tony turned around in surprise; he hadn't heard her come in.

"Er, I uhm, I was just admiring them, Jenny." Tony said quickly, "Flowers are a passion of mine."

"Really?" she asked, with a hint of 'Yeah right' added to the undertone, "So you would know how rare and expensive they are."

Tony smiled awkwardly, "Yeah."

"And their name." Jenny continued

"Of course." Said Tony, he looked at the flowers again, mentally cursing himself whilst Jenny grinned, "Uhm... Well judging by the colour and uh, of course the green things that they connected to."

"Stems." She interrupted

"Stems," he repeated, "Uh... These... Are right on the tip of my tongue."

"Phalaenopsis Orchids." She clued him in

"Orchids. Of course they're orchids."

Jenny grinned at the situation and then she held her hand out in front of him

He placed the envelope in her hand, "This slipped out when I was sniffing them."

"Ha, sure." She said as she walked around her desk and sat down.

Tony's cell rang.

"DiNozzo." He answered

"Gear up." Said Gibbs before ending the call

"I'll speak to you after the case." Said Jenny

"Yeah." Said Tony before getting up and leaving

* * *

**AN: What did you think? :-)**


	5. iPhone's and MorphPro

**AN: Reviews always tend to make me write faster, so thank you :-) During all seasons 3-5, there are so many things and cute Jibbsy and team moments that I think are adorable, in saying that however, obviously that makes this incredibly difficult to have a set canon timeline. Tony did not go undercover in this story, Gibbs did not 'quit/retire', but as for the rest I will have to keep you on your toes - cheesy and cliche, I know. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions, let me know as well, although I will try and clarify kind of as we go. Thanks!**

To say that Abby was excited was an understatement; she had just bought the latest iPhone 5 and it was amazing to say the least.

She couldn't wait to show team Gibbs, she practically ran to the Squad Room only to find, to her disappointment, that no one on team Gibbs was actually there.

Suddenly, Abby's smile faded.

Then she had an idea as she saw Gibbs' desk, she sat down in his chair.

If no one was using it, then she may as well.

She picked up his reading glasses that had been left carelessly on his desk and put them on, ignoring just how terrible her eyesight had just become.

She slammed her hands on the desk and looked at DiNozzo's desk area.

"I heard that DiNozzo." She said impersonating Gibbs, "Another wise ass comment like that and I'll smack you so hard you're grand children will feel it."

She then turned to the desk in front of her, "Think that's funny McGee?" adding a glare for good measure, "Wipe that smile off your face."

She then turned to her right, "That goes for you too, David."

Abby picked up the handset of the desk phone, "Special Agent Gibbs."

Then Abby felt as if someone was watching her from behind, she could feel eyes on her back, she then cautiously took the glasses off and gently placed them back on the desk.

"You're standing behind me aren't you?" asked Abby

She had been caught.

Big time.

"Yep." Said a feminine voice, "Well not Jethro."

She then put the phone back on the receiver and turned around to see Jenny stifle her laughs.

"Jenny!" said Abby in surprise

"Feeling secure about your job there, Abs?" the redhead smiled as she walked to the front of the desk

"Uhm... Not so much anymore." She goth admitted

Uh oh, thought Abby.

Abby went to stand when Jenny put a hand on her shoulder, guiding the forensic scientist to sit down again.

"Just don't let Jethro see you there and you've got nothing to worry about." Jenny pre-warned her

Abby nodded.

"Yeah, good suggestion." Abby agreed

"So how's the new phone?" Jenny asked

"Really awesome! Wait, how did you know?"

Jenny didn't say anything; she just gave the woman a smile before walking away to her office.

Abby then stood up, making sure that Gibbs was not around before scramming back to her lab.

She would show off her phone later, then she would ask for photo's of each team member.

(LINE BREAK)

* * *

Tony was busy taking crime scene photos whilst Ziva was doing a sketch of the crime scene, McGee was looking for more evidence and Gibbs was surveying the scene.

"Since when do we investigate stolen cars, Tony?" Ziva asked

"Since it belongs to a sailor." Tony said, "And it looks like someone's been slaughter inside it."

"So where's the body?" Ziva asked dryly, she was actually looking forward to a day of cold cases in the office.

"Oh gee, I don't know, Ziva." Tony shrugged, "It's kind of why we're here. You know, it goes with the whole criminal investigative thing."

On the other side of the crime scene McGee had found out who the silver SUV belonged to and was explaining it to Gibbs.

"Boss, vehicle is registered to a Navy Lieutenant Anne Sullivan, who's a computer programmer for base housing, reporting U.A. this morning, first time in her career."

"Witnesses?" Gibbs asked

"Uh, 911 call. Was reported as a man driving the vehicle and a bloody woman in the back screaming for help, I'm assuming that that's our missing Lieutenant." Pieced together Tim

"Assuming?" Gibbs looked at the younger agent

"Well, local Leo's have descriptions on both the man and the woman and are sending it to NCIS now as we speak." Tim completed

"Good job Tim." Gibbs acknowledged, "With me." He said as he walked to where Tony and Ziva were bickering.

Tony opened the boot of the car.

"There appears to have been a struggle." Ziva commented

Tony took multiple photos of each segment.

"Multiple hand and fingerprints, a lost shoe, a pair of glasses and I don't believe she was slaughtered, at least not in the back of this vehicle." Said Ziva as she examined the scene closely

"Why is that?" Tony asked

"The traces of blood are all from skin contact, a more serious wound would have left pools of it. Enough investigating work for you, Tony?"

Gibbs stood in between the two agents, as he handed Tony a piece of paper.

"Lieutenant Anne Sullivan's address." He said

Tony and Ziva went to the sedan and took off, Tony only narrowly making it to the driver's side and getting in before Ziva beat him to it.

Gibbs took a photo of the scene.

"Tow truck will be here any minute now, Boss." McGee pitched in.

Gibbs nodded, "You find the other shoe yet, McGee?"

"There's only one here in the vehicle." McGee said confused

"You ever see a woman try to walk in one high heel?" Gibbs asked rhetorically, Jenny would rather walk on glass then with one shoe; they had once gotten into a very heated argument on _that _particular subject.

"Not pretty." Gibbs added as an after-thought, before walking away. The younger agent didn't need to know that he was referring to the argument.

"Hey look at this." He called over his shoulder; McGee rushed over, "Blood smears on the pavement."

"If she was carried, it'd be drops." Gibbs continued

"She was forced." McGee added

"And what looks to be a strand of nylon, maybe from a stocking." The older agent said as he took a photo

"She could have fallen and scraped her knee." Tim speculated, a few possible theories forming in his head

"Mark it." Gibbs ordered and McGee did just that

Leading away from the actual crime scene itself, Gibbs continued to search for clues.

"Okay, you're looking for help, which way would you go Tim?"

"Uhm..." Tim stuttered, "Well the lot was empty over the weekend, she should have headed for the campers but she didn't. She went the opposite way which means she was forced."

"That's good thinking, Tim. Come on."

They both walked a few more metres, "Another blood drop." Called Gibbs as he took a photo and McGee marked it with a number

Finding another road, they also found another black high heel.

"Like I said, another shoe, McGee. Okay now tell me where she went." The same process happened for the new piece of evidence

McGee looked around, "There was another car and judging by the skid marks, they left in a real hurry."

"Match the tyres and might even find the make and model." Gibbs shrugged

* * *

Jenny sighed; she needed to speak to Gibbs... Her husband.

And just oh how convenient it was that he had just been given a case.

That reminded her, she would have to see Ducky soon.

She looked at the flowers that she had on her desk, almost tempted to re-read the card that had been attached to it, but she didn't have to, the words were engraved in her brain.

_You and me against the world_

Naturally it was unsigned but she didn't need to see a name attached, only one other person knew that line.

She stood up and rolled her shoulders back into alignment, she needed a break from her work, no matter how distracting it had been from her personal life.

She grabbed her handbag and placed her blackberry in it with her NCIS ID and her weapon; she stood up and locked her computer screen before exiting her office and locking it with a key.

Cynthia sat at her own desk.

"Director." She greeted

"Cynthia, get Melvin to meet me in the garage. I'm going to take a long lunch." Jenny said

"Of course, Ma'am." Nodded Cynthia before picking up the phone, Jenny walked across the catwalk, down the stairs, through the squad room silently and that was when she noticed Team Gibbs, minus Jethro.

Ziva stood over McGee's shoulder, whilst Tony was standing a few metres away.

"Well, now that we have access to her files, we can see that she was using MorphPro to predict the looks of her adult off-spring." Said McGee as he changed the Source B to a different person

"Creepy." Commented Tony

Jenny would be lying if she said that this type of conversation didn't spike her interests.

"No wonder she couldn't find a husband." Tony said

"You know, choosing someone to spend the rest of your life with is not easy." Said McGee

Oh, bless him. Jenny thought

"Who wouldn't want to know all the facts before deciding?" asked Tim

"Isn't that what dating is all about?" asked Ziva

"Well, yeah." Joined in Tony, "You should try that sometime McGeek."

"Gee, I wonder what would happen if you two hooked up." McGee said boldly

Now that, definitely had Jenny interested.

McGee then put up MorphPro on the main plasma with Ziva as Source A and Tony as Source B and in the middle Morph Window was a baby.

Ziva and Tony stood in front of the screen, side by side.

"Guys, meet your love child." Said McGee

Ziva laughed and then suddenly a brilliant thought came up.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other.

"Do Gibbs and the Director." They both said at the exact same time

McGee was already ahead of them, this is when Jenny walked behind and on Gibbs' desk, holding a finger to her lips as she eyed off McGee.

"Now that's not a bad combination." Ziva approved

"Thank you." Said Jenny, causing all agents to look at her, "I think that she'll inherit my looks and his attitude."

"Even with Gibbs as her father, I'd date her." Said Tony, ignoring the fact that Jenny was there

"Never more than once, DiNozzo." Said Gibbs as he walked in

"Aw, you and the Gibbs make nice Gibblets." Abby said as she smiled at Jenny

Jenny then stood up and turned around, Gibbs looked at her, they were silently communicating, and sometimes they did not need words to say between them.

"When you have a moment." Was all she said before walking off to the elevator and the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs had to consider whether or not running after her.

He then re-centered his thoughts; he had to focus on the case for now and then he could focus solely on Jen. One thing at a time, he just hoped that Jenny understood that and that he wasn't trying to avoid her.

* * *

Jenny sat back in the back seat of the sedan.

"Where to Ma'am?" Melvin asked

"Home, Melvin. I'm sure that Noemi has cooked up a storm as always." Jenny said

The car started and off they went, unfortunately neither of them noticed the car that followed them.

* * *

It had been a long day, but they had managed to finally close and wrap up the case quickly since Abby had made her big break through's.

Anne Sullivan was found alive and okay and the dirt bags, all three of them, had dates set for court.

All that came up now was the beloved paperwork.

"Go home." Gibbs told the three agents, "It's been a long day; I expect to see your reports on my desk in 24 hours."

They all didn't need to be told twice as they all headed home.

Special Agent Gibbs however drove to a certain redheads Georgetown Brownstone.

* * *

**AN: Dun Dun Dun - any thoughts on where I'm gonna take this? Suggestions, like I said are welcomed, I love to hear your idea's. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought, thank you for everyone that has currently put this as a favourite story and is now following also :-) **


	6. Jen, I love you

**AN: Another installment, I was feeling a little inspired. Not an entirely huge chapter, just a little update. I hope you like it though anyhow :-)**

* * *

Everything was still in the Shepard residence, no sign of life about the place at all.

All the lights had been turned off; however there was a fire alight in the study.

At the desk sat Jenny whom was reclined in the chair, her eyes shut from exhaustion, however her features were not relaxed in the slightest, it would appear that she was quite tense and rigid.

Her head was tilted gently to one side, as her hands were gently folded over each other, rested on her mid section.

There was paperwork covering her desk, her gun was in the drawer to her right, which was open for easy reach.

The only sounds were her gentle breathing, sometimes a small painful gasp as Jenny twitched and the flickering fire in the corner.

Jenny could see a flash of things in her mind.

A photo of her mother roughly at the age Jenny was now.

The exact same study that she was in now but at a different time, she couldn't place it though as it came through her mind.

Then she saw her father, the crooked smile was his signature.

A 9mm glock.

A glass of scotch.

The next thing she knew, she was descending the staircase at a fast pace feeling incredibly disorientated, then she could have sworn someone was either watching or following her.

She put her hands to her head and then tried to run a little quicker.

She could see her father reaching for the loaded weapon in her mind.

This made her run faster, but it was difficult, her heels clicked against the flooring as her head span.

The cocking of a gun echoed throughout the entire townhouse.

"NO!" she screamed

_Bang. _

"Jenny." Said a foreign voice

She saw Rene Benoit with a gun pointed at her father, and then her father's dead form on the chair.

"No!" she cried out

"Jenny." Said the voice again

Jenny gasped awake, before her mind even registered what had happened, her gun was in hand, pointing at the source of the voice.

"Jen, relax, it's me." Said the voice again

Jenny had to blink a few times before her vision focused; the lights had been switched on.

Taking in two deep breaths, she put the gun back in the drawer and slammed it shut.

"Jesus Jethro." She gasped, trying to get some form of control of her breathing

"You okay, Jen." He asked, worry gripping him

It took her a moment to answer him. "Fine."

She stood up from the desk and walked over to him, looking him in the eye.

"You have a tell Jen, your right eye twitches when you lie." He pointed to her

She said nothing, she turned away from him and walked over to the liqueur cabinet, she poured them both a glass of bourbon each in a tumbler.

She handed him one which he accepted and took a sip of immediately.

"It's later, Jen. We need to talk."

"Thank you for the flowers." She said instead

"You're welcome."

"You staying?"

"If you want." He tested

"So we're married huh?" Jenny said to break the silence and also test the waters

"Yeah, I guess we are." He said with a hint of sarcasm

"So what now?" Jenny asked as she took a step closer, invading his personal space

"One step at a time, we can figure out the rest later." Gibbs shrugged

She nodded slightly.

By now they were a lot closer, Jenny brought her palms to rest against his chest, acting as a small barrier.

Her head had been a bit of a mess, everything was meshing together but there were some things that she couldn't deny any longer.

"Jethro." She murmured

He lowered her head closer to hers and their lips met briefly.

Jethro pulled away gently.

Jenny pushed her lips against his.

They both couldn't deny just how right and darn good it felt.

A low throaty moan escaped her lips.

That was all he needed to hear as he pushed her against the bookcase, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

His control had snapped.

He needed her.

And he needed her now.

Without thinking, the words slipped out of his lips.

"Jen, I love you."

**(LEMON... This I shall leave to your own imagination)**

* * *

Jenny felt immensely comfortable, a light weight was draped across her waist and there was warmth radiating from behind her.

"Morning." Said deep voice

"Morning." She replied with a yawn

She turned around in bed and placed her head against Gibbs' bare chest; he held his arms around her.

"Let's do this every morning." Jenny mumbled

"Deal." Gibbs agreed as he pressed a kiss to her red hair

She opened her eyes and looked up at her husband.

* * *

McGee had pulled up a chair to Ziva's desk, separating them was a scrabble board.

"What's going on here?" Tony asked, "Did I get off on the wrong floor? I thought this was an office."

"Officer David and I are participating in a language activity to help build up her English vocabulary." Said McGee

"That's good, you think Gibbs would buy it." Said Tony

"It is not my vocabulary that needs building, McGee." Said Ziva

"Not an applicable word, hence the scoreboard." Tim elaborated

"And there's only one tile left to play." Said Tony dramatically, Ziva looked at him, none of the agents noticed Gibbs walk to his desk and sit down.

"It's going to be rather hard to play that q without a u." Said McGee

"You peaked!" Ziva accused

"No I didn't, I counted the tiles on the board, it's the process of elimination." Said Tim

"You suck the fun out of everything, McCheat." Tony called across the Squad Room

"Why do I feel like a high school principal?" mumbled Gibbs as he put on his reading glasses.

* * *

"Afternoon everyone, an NCIS agent and friend has died and I am attending the funeral next week in Los Angeles. I need two field agents to accompany me during the trip." Explained Jenny

"Who?" asked Gibbs

"Decker." She revealed, "Ziva, Tony, I've assigned the two of you as protection detail. Gibbs, as team leader, you will remain behind with McGee and go through cold cases."

"What?" asked Gibbs, clearly pissed off

"I will send you all through the specific details tomorrow." Jenny finalised, ignoring him, "Finish of your case reports." With that, Jenny stood up and tucked in her chair.

None of the agents moved.

"Case reports, today!" he said loudly at his team members and they walked out of the office, closing the door behind them.

Once it had fully shut, Gibbs continued.

"DiNozzo can stay; I'll go with you instead." Said Gibbs

"Special Agent Gibbs." Said Jenny slowly, an eyebrow raised

Tony and Ziva looked at each other warily from the outer office, they then looked at Cynthia, the Director's assistant.

"Can you always hear the conversations from out here?" asked Tony

"Only the good ones..." Cynthia smirked as she looked at the two agents, not bothering to elaborate.

"You're not going without me, Jen." Said Gibbs

"I need you to play house here, not in L.A." retorted Jenny

"Or we can play house together in L.A." he suggested

"No." She drew out, "Not an option."

"I don't want you going alone." He relented

"I'll have Tony and Ziva." She defended

"No, you won't have me. They didn't know Decker; he was a part of our team Jenny and that means more than a typical agent. He was a friend."

"You really do sound like a jealous husband, Jethro."

He was silent then, she could see by his expression that he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"Last night." He shrugged

"Get your mind out of the bedroom, Jethro!" she vented

"Hell, after last night. Can you blame me for not wanting to share?" he asked her seriously

"Oh shut up!" said Jenny before walking out of her office, ignoring her husband trailing after her across the catwalk and into the elevator.

* * *

"I'm backing up three years of case files, you know, just the bulk of our lives." Said Tim as he frantically typed on his keyboard

"Ooh, can I help?" asked Abby, her excitement shining through

"Uh, sure. Hop on Tony's computer." Suggested Tim

Abby did exactly that and got to work immediately.

"What gives McGoogle?" asked Tony

"Backing up copies of case files from the past three years, Tony." Tim explained

"So what did the Director want?" asked Abby

"Protection detail." Answered Ziva

"Ooh, what for?" the Goth wanted to know

"Funeral next week in Los Angeles." Tony pitched in, "Spring break baby, here we come."

**AN: As always - any suggestions or thoughts, please let me know as I love to hear them all. Thank you! :-)**


	7. Gut Feelings and Claustrophobia

**AN: Hey everyone - Just letting you all know that I'm getting a new adsl line and am waiting for it to be installed so updates may be a little slow over the next week or so and it's because of that, I am working from wireless usb which is a little restricted where I am at the moment. I hope that you enjoy this chapter though, more to come soon. Thanks! **

* * *

The past week had been quite progressively good.

There had been no call outs for Team Gibbs, allowing Gibbs to focus on his new-found relationship with Jenny.

That in itself had been slightly complicated at first but now things had settled down in to a bit of a routine, they were finally relaxed enough with each other, there had been no arguments either which had been an even better bonus.

Everything had gone so smoothly that Jenny had forgotten totally about the funeral that she had to attend in two days, the married couple hadn't discussed that topic at all.

They had been way too preoccupied in each other and focused on the closer friendships that had strengthened over the past week with everyone on the Team, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, and Ducky.

Jenny couldn't help but smile as she stepped in the shower, her red hair on top of her head, secured in a bun.

It had been a good week; she was finding that more so now, they were incredibly rare.

She felt like melting into the warm water as it splashed against her skin, washing herself with soap and body wash, and then soap again for good measure.

Jenny couldn't help but left her mind on its own accord to wander throughout the week that she had just had.

There had been some interesting moments between the team; one of them was when she and Jethro had informed the team that they were married, now the expressions of everyone's faces then were priceless.

Jenny snapped back to reality, she switched off the water and hopped out of the shower, grabbing a white fluffy towel, she dried herself.

"You better be hopping back in that shower." Said Gibbs with a yawn as he closed the door to the bathroom

Wrapping the towel around her, she turned to her husband.

He brought her in his arms and held her close.

She rested her head against his chest.

"Don't tempt me." She said low, she pressed a kiss to his lips

"If we weren't on a time schedule, I wouldn't be taking no as an answer." Said Gibbs

She chuckled, "But since we are, you better get your butt in the shower."

He let his arms fall to his sides; he pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking of his clothes and jumping in the shower.

Jenny turned on her GHD in the bathroom and then she walked into the next room and put on her clothes that she had laid out the night before, underwear, faded blue jeans, a thick suede belt and a simple black blouse.

She let her hair down and shook it out before grabbing the towel and walking back into the bathroom.

She hung up the towel before getting to work on managing her hair, straightening her fringe first and then the rest of her hair before putting it in a high pony tail. She turned off her GHD and grabbed her makeup bag, putting on some light make up, tinted sunscreen, light brown eyeliner, mascara, and lip balm.

Gibbs was out of the shower before she finished, he had dried off and gotten dressed in a simple polo and jeans with a belt also.

"You look beautiful as always." Said Jethro as he leaned against the doorframe

She put her makeup and GHD away, walking past her husband as she put her things away in her suitcase in the bedroom.

"If that's your way of saying that you're going to miss me, I'll miss you too." She called

As she was zipping up her case, bending over, she felt a pair of hands from her hips pick her up.

"Jethro!" she squealed

She stood up at once and turned around.

"I will miss you." He admitted, looking deep in her green eyes

"I'll miss you too." She said, staring back at his cobalt eyes

"I made breakfast whilst you had your shower." He informed her

"I beg your pardon, did I hear that right? Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what have you done to yourself?" she mocked him lightly

She felt a light tap of her butt.

"Must be that crazy wife of mine." He shot back at her

"Yeah, she sounds utterly insane." She played along, winking her right eye

He pressed a kiss to her temple and then headed downstairs without her.

"It'll get cold!" he called over his shoulder

"Uh huh." Was the only response that he heard

He walked into Jenny's kitchen, they had stayed here for majority of the week, he hadn't had a lot of time with his boat but he knew that with the next few days that would change quite dramatically.

He had already set the table and had breakfast served, he sat down and opened this morning's copy of Stars and Stripes, catching up on the latest and greatest.

Jenny came in a few minutes later.

"Ha." She laughed, "I should have known that when you were referring to breakfast, you meant Noemi's muesli and pre-made coffee."

"It's the thought that counts, _honey._" He said as he took a sip

She just looked at him before sitting down and eating the 'Gibbs' version of breakfast, considering, all he had to do was push a button for the coffee and, open and pour the muesli into a bowl.

Not exactly what Jenny would call a fair effort breakfast but it would suffice, there wasn't anything worse than travelling on an empty stomach.

They then lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate.

* * *

"Jen, have you got everything?" Jethro called loudly from downstairs, near the front door, not necessarily eager to leave but they had agreed to meet Ziva and Tony at the airport early.

He didn't get a response, all he heard was a brief shuffle of feet and then what he assumed, her running into the dresser.

"Jenny." He said loudly

"Yeah, just a minute." Jenny called back

Well, that could mean at least ten minutes, thought Gibbs.

"Women." He muttered under his breath as he checked his watch

He heard her frustrated curses which made him smirk

"We're gonna be late." He shouted playfully

"Yeah I know." She shouted back at him

"Should I call Ziva and DiNozzo?"

"No, I'm just trying to find my damn... Wait, hold on! Got it!" she sounded so triumphant

He had already put her weekend bag in the sedan, all she had now was her handbag that just so happened to have the whole kitchen sink in it and whatever the heck she was on the hunt for.

She then came racing down the stairs and to the front door.

"Don't you dare say it." She warned as she walked out the door

"Don't think I have to." He pointed out as he locked the door behind him, they both got in the car, Gibbs in the driver's side, Jenny in the passenger's, and they drove off.

* * *

Getting to the airport hadn't been as chaotic as Gibbs had expected, parking on the other hand was another story, the security check had been just like a normal day at the office, it passed relatively quickly and now they were in the food court, seated at a table with four chairs, the couple were seated opposite each other, waiting for Tony and Ziva.

"You didn't have to do this, Jethro." whispered Jenny

"I wanted to." He responded

"Thank you." She acknowledged, "I know that you're not happy about this."

"Gibbs!" called Ziva as both Jethro and Jenny turned around, they saw Tony and Ziva approach.

"Uh, I think what Ziva meant was you, Boss. Not to say that Jenny isn't the boss, but just our team leader boss and not the entire agency boss. But judging from that look that you're both giving me, I'll just be shutting up now, Boss." Said Tony in a jumble

"Wise choice, DiNozzo." Said Jenny and Gibbs at the exact same time, causing Ziva and Tony to look at each other

"You've all got an hour and a half until you board; you two may as well get comfortable." Said Gibbs, looking to the chairs on his left and right, the two younger agents sat down awkwardly, not knowing exactly what was ahead of them now.

"Uh... Was there a particular reason as to why we had to be here an extra half an hour earlier, Boss?" Tony asked after a solid five minutes of silence

Jethro just looked at the younger agent.

"You're right, Boss. Stupid question." Said Tony as he flipped out his phone and pretended to be busy.

Jenny stood up, "Ziva, make sure my bag remains untouched."

The Israeli woman spoke up, "Of course."

Gibbs stood up as well, walking with Jenny away from the table to the BOOST Juice Store to get a smoothie, his hand on the small of her lower back.

**AT THE BOARDING GATE **

"Promise me something." He tried

"Shoot."

"Call me the moment you land, Jen."

"Okay." She promised, "I'll see you in a few days anyways."

"Be safe." He warned her, "Whether or not you have protection detail."

She nodded her head before turning away and boarding the plane without him.

He couldn't help but feel dread run through him, his gut was telling his that something was very wrong, it was unmistakable now and he couldn't just ignore it.

* * *

Gibbs drove back to NCIS headquarters, trying to ignore his gut, but to no avail. Something was off but he couldn't place it. Upon, getting back to the office, he does straight down to Autopsy.

"Hey Duck." He greeted

"Ah, Jethro." The older gentleman replied

"Got a minute?" Gibbs asked

"Why of course, although judging by your facial expression, I take it you're not here for a social visit..." said Ducky

Gibbs nodded.

"Have you noticed anything about Jenny lately?" Gibbs questioned the medical examiner

It was Ducky's turn to look confused.

"By what means are you referring to, Jethro?" asked Ducky

"Everything, Duck."

Ducky paused at this; it wasn't his place to say.

Yes, Jenny had seen him regarding her health but no tests had been run yet, therefore, there were no preliminary findings to report.

Well that and the fact that Jenny had sworn him to secrecy.

And then there was Jethro, the investigator, hell bent on getting an answer.

"Professionally, she shows signs of stress but given her role, that is more than understandable." Ducky said generically

"What about your personal opinion, Duck?" Gibbs asked

"Jethro, you're putting me in a difficult situation here." Ducky said at last, hoping that Gibbs would ease up

"This isn't just a casual conversational check up on the Director, Dr. Mallard. Jenny is my wife and my gut is screaming at me that something is wrong and I need to know that she's okay. The only one in a difficult position here is the person that is sitting in the dark with no answers." He snapped

Ducky's eyes widen at Gibbs' loss of control of his temper, and then he felt his own flare up, Jenny was his friend.

"She isn't just an operation or case, Gibbs." Ducky defended

"You're right, Ducky. I love her." Gibbs admitted, shoulders slumping a little, he was contemplating just getting on a plane to L.A, "And that's why I need to know."

Ducky calmed down at an instant, placing a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know how you feel about her, Jethro. But there are some things better left unsaid." He said cryptically

Gibbs closed his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them again.

"She saw you didn't she?" Gibbs pieced together, "But you didn't run any tests."

Ducky didn't say anything.

"Please, Duck."

"She's distracted, Jethro, something deep within her is troubling her."

"About a week ago, she pulled a gun on me. She was having a bit of a nightmare, didn't realise it was me when I woke her up." Jethro explained

"This sounds like it is more than just a simple nightmare." Said Ducky

"Yeah," huffed Gibbs, "She's hiding something."

"Jethro, she's most likely in a very delicate state, tread carefully." Ducky warned

"Thank you." He said before leaving Autopsy

* * *

"McGee, hack in to Jenny's computer upstairs." Ordered Gibbs as he sat down at his desk

"Uh... What am I looking for boss?" asked the younger agent

"Everything, McGee." Sighed Gibbs

"On it, boss." Said McGee as he began typing furiously

* * *

"You are a nightmare to travel with." Said Ziva, saying each word with bite

"Maybe it's the confined space; it's finally getting to you, Ziva." He drawled out

"I believe the term is claustrophobic, Tony." Snapped Ziva

"Believe me, I am in the presence of you two in a confined space." Jenny muttered

"I can't help it if you've finally succumbed to my charms." DiNozzo shrugged

"What was in your smoothie, Tony? You're delusional." Asked Ziva

"I think you're referring to my new-found clairvoyant skills, I'll willing to bet on it Ziva, as long as you're not scared of losing."

Ziva laughed, "You are telling me that you can now see into the future?"

"I'd keep the laughing to a minimum, Ziva, your future ain't looking so flash hot."

"Both of your futures will be taking drastic turns if the two of you don't shut up." Said Jenny seriously, her mind was in overdrive since she boarded the plane.

"_Be safe." He warned her, "Whether or not you have protection detail."_

What had he meant?

Did his gut act up?

Jenny felt like she was raking her brain to figure it out.

All she wanted was for this all to go down smoothly and quickly, the quicker, the better, and then she could go home and be with Jethro, and then tend to her agency.

She sighed, this was taking its toll, she didn't really sleep that great last night, she was feeling incredibly tired, maybe that was it, she was just tired and a little bit worried.

Tony and Ziva's bickering didn't continue until the descent of the flight, Jenny had eventually stuck her earphones in her ears until them and ignored the two of them.

* * *

"Okay, Boss, I found a bunch of emails, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing stood out that was strange." Said McGee

"Her calendar?" asked Gibbs

"Just shows meetings and conferences." Answered McGee

Gibbs nodded, taking in the information.

"Delete the search, McGee." He ordered

* * *

The plane had landed, much to Jenny's joy, now came the task picking up the car rental and then checking into the Ritz Carlton. Baggage claim wasn't necessary as they had all just brought carry-on luggage.

Everything in the end had gone without fail and Jenny was now settling into her hotel room.

She lay down on the bed, just resting her head against the bed frame, closing her eyes, when her cell phone rang.

She groaned, she had a headache and her insistent ringing phone was just making it worse.

Without even bothering to look at the caller id, she switched her phone to silent and laid her head down on the pillow, she was sound asleep within minutes.

**Back in Washington DC**

"Hey, it's Jenny, I can't get to the phone right now. Leave your name, number and message and I will get back to you." He heard through his phone for the second time in a row

Why was she not answering?

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you thought, non members can submit reviews - I will try and update as soon as possible anyhow. Hope you liked it. Thanks! :-) **


	8. Photographs and Secrets

**AN: My internet is still off and being upgraded hence the lack of updates, it's time like this that I love living in a remote area... Not! Anyhow, I'm currently on vacation so am soaking up as my free wi-fi as possible! I find that this chapter kind of just sets up everything in place but I know it feels incredibly slow, I hope that you enjoy it nevertheless. Thank again for the reviews, follows and fave's even in my absence! In a small attempt to try and compensate for my absence, I have updated with two chapters and they are both longer than usual... ;)**

* * *

It had been a long night indeed.

"Gibbs." He answered the phone a little hoarser than usual, he had barely slept that night, not to mention the little fact that he had called Jenny way over a total of ten times without an answer, the horrible feeling intensifying in his gut with each unanswered call which led him to his final decision.

He booked a flight to Los Angeles.

He didn't give a damn if Jen thought he was over-reacting, he could feel something was going to happen and he refused to let anything happen to Jenny.

It was as simple as that.

He would do anything for her.

You do what you have to do for family.

He called Ziva immediately after booking his flight, she had then snuck into Jenny's room without leaving a trace to later inform Gibbs that the Director's phone was on silent but she was sound asleep and safe.

This did something to ease him a little, but not until he saw her himself in the flesh.

"Morning, Jethro." Said a warm voice on the other line

"Jen." He sighed, she sounded okay, there was a slight undertone to her voice but he couldn't quite place it.

Something was off, that much he knew.

"I got your messages, I didn't hear my phone go off last night. I must have been pretty tired." She explained, in her own opinion, quite horribly really, it didn't even sound like she could convince a cat, let alone herself or her husband

"Are you okay?" he asked her instead

"Yeah, just tired." She said lamely, she was internally cursing herself in regards to how she sounded, so she added, "I just can't wait for this all to be over."

"Yeah, me too." He agreed

"I miss you." She admitted

"I miss you too." He replied, "How are DiNozzo and Ziva?"

"Still bickering uncontrollably, but what can you expect when they constantly stir each other up, Jethro."

He let out a good natured chuckle, "Yeah, that they do."

"I better go and organise everything for the funeral and go through some case files, I'll call you later."

"Okay, Jen." He nodded and then realised that she couldn't see him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Jethro. Bye."

"Bye." He mumbled before hanging up the phone, it was then that he heard his flight number being called to the boarding gate, grabbing the duffel bag beside him, it was time to get to L.A.

* * *

Jenny powdered her nose once more, before examining herself in the mirror.

She knew without a doubt that she should be feeling more relieved but she couldn't help but feel as if something wasn't right, she brushed it off. Maybe it was just because she wanted to get home and wrap this up as soon as possible.

Even though it wasn't necessarily mandatory for the Director to attend this particular Special Agent's funeral, as he wasn't a current active agent and he wasn't killed on the field, she felt compelled to do so.

Perhaps for her own closure, to know that the secrets of that particular operation had died with Decker, Jenny truthfully didn't know.

But she knew one thing for sure, she couldn't wait until this was all over and she was back in DC.

Then she could relax.

Shaking her head to herself, she was typically over-analysing the situation.

Rolling her shoulders back into alignment, she faced herself, 'It's time to say goodbye to Will.' She thought

With her new frame of mind in place, she exited it the bathroom to find Tony and Ziva waiting for her.

"Let's go." Said Jenny as she picked up her bag from the table beside the main entry door before exiting the room, the two NCIS agents following behind.

* * *

Tim rode in the elevator alone, it seemed that the next few days would be quite interesting, there would be no Tony or Ziva and he had received a strange call from Gibbs early this morning saying that he wouldn't be in for the next few days.

The elevator doors opened with a ding as he entered the Squad Room only to find that perhaps he shouldn't have been so worried in the first place.

Seated at Ziva's desk was Abby, and seated at Tony's desk was Ducky as he walked past to sit down at his own desk.

"Morning." Said Tim

"McGee." Greeted Abby

"Timothy." Said Ducky

"Haircut, McGee?" asked Abby as Tim sat down

"No." The younger agent answered

"I believe it was a suggestion, not an observation." Informed Ducky as he smiled over at Abby

Tim eyed the pair with confusion.

"There something going on downstairs?" Tim asked

Ducky merely sat back in the chair he was seated on, folder his arms and crossed his feet resting on Tony's desk, and sighed.

Abby began playing with a combat knife.

"Something wrong, McGee?" she asked

"Yeah, what are you guys-" McGee started to say but Palmer walked in hurriedly with a cup of coffee

"Guys doing upstairs?" Palmer finished as he sat down at Gibbs desk, "Scheduled bug sweep."

"Off limits to all non-security personnel." Abby elaborated

"Didn't Jethro tell you?" asked Ducky as he began typing away at Tony's computer, "Perhaps his cranial trauma is acting up." He suggested and then paused, "He's behind me isn't he?"

"Actually, no Ducky. Where is the fearless bossman?" asked Abby

"Taking some personal leave time." Said McGee

"Mysterious." Said Abby as her phone began to ring, she flipped it open, "Hello."

Abby stood up from Ziva's desk and walked away.

Palmer went to the break room to get a candy bar.

"Yes, well the security boys should be finished by now." Said Ducky as he stood up and walked in front of Tim's desk, "Thanks for the hospitality, Probie." He said before walking away leaving poor Tim with more questions than answers.

* * *

The funeral had gone relatively quickly surprisingly and it had seemed that the press had gotten wind that Jenny was in attendance as she was bombarded with the media immediately after she stepped foot out of the church.

In the sunlight, aviator sunglasses on, she smiled briefly before beginning her statement.

"I was proud to call Special Agent Decker my friend, even after his retirement, I knew that he was never more than a phone call away. My heart goes out to his family and his beloved girlfriend Sasha; I know that William loved her very much." Said Jenny

The woman Sasha herself gracefully got into the car waiting for her.

"I'm sure he did." Commented Tony as he checked out the blonde

"We're at a funeral Tony, and she's twenty two." Said Ziva

"Yeah." Sighed Tony

"Is that why we're here? So you can google the girls?"

"Ogle, and no, we're here to accompany the Director."

Jenny smiled as the pressed thanked her for her statement and she proceeded to sign the registry for Decker's family, stopping for a moment as she saw the photo above of Decker, she couldn't help but take a moment and silently apologise, her heart feeling a little heavier than usual.

"Decker died of a heart attack, not in the line of duty." Said Ziva, "I hardly think that our presence is necessary." She finished

"NCIS code of conduct, paragraph one, sub-section b, any inter-state travel made by the NCIS Director must always be accompanied by-" Tony began but Ziva interrupted.

"Shhh!" she said loudly, almost tempted to head slap him, "You're making this up."

"Yes." He admitted, "But she always is accompanied by two senior agents for security purposes."

Jenny just finished what she had written before she tuned back in with the world around her.

"Sorry what was that name again?" said an unknown voice

Another man sighed before repeating what he had said already, "Mr. Oshimida."

Jenny lifted her head automatically.

"First name?" repeated the first man

Jenny then dove into her back, finding her compact mirror and smacking it open, discreetly checking the two men behind her but making it look like she was adjusting her makeup, she was blessing the fact that her sunglasses covered majority of her face.

"There's nobody here by that name, sorry sir." Said the first man

The other man asked to check again but the first man refused, the second man turned around and put on his own sunglasses before walking towards a black SUV.

Jenny turned around, cell phone in hand and pretended to be using her phone as she took several quick snaps of the man using the code word only three people in the entire world were supposed to know.

She watched the SUV drive away but she knew that there could only be one culprit, and it was all her fault.

She then turned and walked to Tony and Ziva, her heart racing a thousand miles.

That meant only one thing she had been wrong and now there was only one solution.

She was a dead woman walking.

"Director, are you ready to go?" asked Ziva

There was no easy way to put this, thought Jen, best to keep them out of this.

"No, actually I'm not." She said

"No rush, we can just hang out." Offered Tony

"No need to wait for me." Jenny interrupted before either agent could say anything, "In fact, we are not due to fly out until tomorrow so why don't you two take the rest of the trip off and relax."

"Right, sure." Agreed Tony, "So you want us to drop you off at the hotel or call you a taxi?"

Jenny gave him a glare and held her hand out.

"Of course, you want the car." Said Tony as he fished the keys from his pocket before handing them over, Jenny stormed off towards the rental immediately, unlocking it and she rang Abby to hopefully get a match on one of the photo's she had taken.

"Be safe, that L.A traffic is a little weird." Tony called out to her, she simply ignored him, there was no use in getting him caught up in all of this too.

"L.A. baby!" Tony said to himself with glee, "Sorry, Ziva, I'm going to have to cut you lose." He turned over his shoulder to notice Ziva not there and then suddenly he realised both women had already walked away from him.

"Ziva, wait up!" he called out as he ran over

Back in the sedan, "Abby, it's Jenny." Said Jenny on the phone

"I'm about to send you some shots, I need you to identify who's in them for me. Keep it on the down low." She said

"Sure thing, Director." Said Abby on the other line, "Does Gibbs know?"

"No." The red-head answered carefully, "Chain of evidence is not important either Abby, call me when you have the results."

"You got it." Said Abby before Jenny hung up the phone

Jenny then called the only person she could think of for back up that was outside the agency.

Mike Franks.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had finally arrived in Los Angeles, and was just exiting the airport terminal now.

He contemplated calling his wife now but he decided against it, he would check into the hotel and then just see her himself.

Thankfully, he had somehow miraculously had managed to book in to the same hotel that Tony, Ziva and Jenny were staying at.

He hailed a cab and then got in, giving the address that he needed to get to, to the driver, time was going slowly unfortunately, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do until he arrived and checked in to the Ritz Carlton.

* * *

Abby sighed again, the photo's that she had received weren't the best photographic shots in the world, all she could really make out was a side shot of the man's face, a side-shot of a woman's face and the car that was in the shot and the number plate.

Not overly much to go since she wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for aside from the identities of the pair and without a proper face shot, it was hard to run any images like that through any Interpol databases.

"Five shots to the back of his head and one side on for each of them." She vented to herself as she re-zoomed in on the side shot.

Abby turned around to the broom and mop behind her, the mop with a photo of Ziva attached and the broom with a photo of Tony's face.

"Any ideas?" she asked

Looking at Ziva's photo and anticipating what she probably would have said if she had been in the lab, "No I know, but I can't ask McGee because the Director said specifically to keep this on the D.L."

"Keep what on the D.L?" asked McGee as he walked into Abby's lab with a Caf-Pow in hand

Uh oh, thought Abby.

"Nothing." She said quickly before turning back to her computer screen and hitting a button to make it go all black

McGee then looked at the mop and broom.

"You told them." He pointed out

"McGee, they're not real." She whispered, "They're just keeping me company while Tony and Ziva are in L.A."

"Okay," said McGee as he began walking backwards, "Guess you don't need my help."

"Ah, wait." She said as she ran forward and took the Caf-Pow out of his hands before running over to her computer, putting the Caf-Pow down for safe measure.

"I do need your help." She admitted to which McGee walked over to the set of computers.

"But you have to keep it a secret." She made him promise before she revealed anything.

"My lips are sealed." Promised Tim

Abby held up her pinky finger, Tim pinky promised her that he wouldn't say anything, Abby then felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Okay." She smiled and then she turned back to her computer and pulled up the images.

"The Director sent me these pictures and wants me to get an ID on the John and Jane Doe." She explained

"Does Gibbs know about this?" asked Tim

"Ugh. I asked and she said no, she didn't say anymore so I didn't push." Sighed Abby

The team knew that Jenny and Gibbs had been seeing each other and they also knew the full extent of the relationship between the two fearless leaders, that all came about when Gibbs called Jenny Director Gibbs, and let's be honest, it's doesn't take much to put two and two together, especially for highly trained Special Agents and Investigators.

The team however weren't allowed to disclose that minor, well, quite major detail, that both Gibbs and the Director were actually married to each other. Only Team Gibbs, Abby, Cynthia and Ducky knew.

Abby had been thrilled to learn that Mommy and Daddy were finally together.

"Besides how could he? He's not here, right?" Abby fished

"Yeah, I got a phone call this morning saying that he needed to take some personal time off." McGee shrugged

Abby then slapped him on the back of the head.

"Honestly, McGee. When does Gibbs ever take personal leave?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly, it's hinky." She finished

"Abby, I'm sure he's fine, maybe he just needed a break over the next few days."

"Bite your tongue Timmy."

"Why don't you give him a call later?" he suggested

"Way ahead of you on that one, I traced his cell, and it's switched off."

McGee said nothing.

"On to our next drama." Said Abby

"Did you try blowing up the photo's?" McGee asked and then Abby paused giving him a look that said 'Yeah, right.'

"Okay, how about...?"Tim started

"The reflections on the side of the car? It's a great idea but I thought of that like an hour ago McGee."

"Did you have any luck with the driver, Abs?"

"A woman and she could be blonde or brunette, I dunno but her sunglasses obstruct most of her face anyway."

"The exit data on the cell phone." Said McGee, "It could tell us the exact time that the Director took the picture."

Abby sighed, "McGee tell me something that cardboard Tony doesn't already know."

"No, Abs. Look, he's on the phone making a call, if we can pinpoint the exact time that the photo was taken, if we know when the call was placed, we can ping all of the nearby cell phone towers in the area."

"And lift his cell phone number." She finished, "McGee, oh my God, that's genius."

They both got typing busily.

They would focus on the photos now and then worry about Gibbs after.

* * *

Jenny adjusted her bet through the loops of her jeans, feeling much more comfortable already wearing dark blue jeans, a white singlet and a light blue button up shirt with a white collar done halfway up, tucked into her jeans, the sleeves going down to her elbows. And by some degree of a signature, she couldn't resist but add ankle high heeled black boots to her ensemble.

She displayed her badge on one side of her jeans, her gun holster on the same side and her cell phone clipped on the other side of her jeans.

It reminded her of how she was when he was an agent.

She then grabbed her bag before leaving the room and going down to the lobby of the hotel.

* * *

Gibbs almost sighed with relief as the cab pulled up outside the lobby of the Ritz Carlton, paying the driver with cash and thanking him as he hopped out of the cab, not noticing the red-head walking out and away from the hotel, he made his way inside to check in, duffel bag in hand.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Please let me know. Thanks! And time to read on with the next chapter :) x**


	9. The Sunset Boulevard of LA

**AN: A continuation from the previous chapter... **

Ziva was lying down as she read her book in the sun, wearing a bikini, she may as well work on her tan at the same time, well, that and soak up some quality vitamin D.

There was loud music playing in the background of which Ziva paid no attention to.

The pool area was packed with several people, both men and women it was then that a flash caught Ziva's eye, she looked through her peripheral vision to see Tony taking photos of everyone, herself included.

"You're googling again." She commented dryly as he stood beside her longue chair, taking another snap.

"A book. How McGee-ish of you." Tony said instead

Another snap.

"You're in my sun." She pointed out

"You'll thank me later, come on, let's go." He said as he tried to pick up her book, which she moved out of his hands, his hand then slipped and landed on her arm.

"If you value that hand, I suggest you back away," she said dangerously, "Slowly."

He let go.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said

"Director gave us the day off." He shrugged

"Yes and she can just as easily change her mind, we need to stay close to home base. Just in case, Tony."

"We have cell phones Ziva, if she changes her mind; or needs to talk to us; we are just a phone call away."

"What did you have in mind, Tony?"

"Go get dressed and then meet me at the front of the lobby."

"Okay." She agreed as she got up

* * *

Jenny turned the steering wheel as she lightly braked; she was pulling in to a motel.

The one that she specifically said she would meet Franks at.

She parked the car expertly before switching the vehicle off, grabbing her things, getting out of the car and locking it with the remote.

Thank heavens for central locking.

"I take it that the Ritz was booked." Said a gruff voice behind her, she turned around to see Franks, in one hand holding a bottle of the good stuff and a bucket.

She said nothing but followed him back to the room that he had checked into, the sound of her heels clicking against the pavement.

"Ice." He said in explanation

They didn't say anything until they were safely inside and sitting down at the dining table, Jenny couldn't take any chances, just in case, after all, this was now worst case scenario.

"Better be a damn good reason that you had me jump on the earliest flight from Mexico."

"You ever work with Special Agent William Decker?" Jenny asked

"He hired on the year that I retired. Why? Is he in some sort of trouble?"

"He's dead." She said stiffly and then her auto-pilot flicked off momentarily as the reality of the situation sunk in, her calm composure now gone.

"And I'm next." Her voice shook with pure terror.

* * *

Gibbs placed his bag down in his booked room, he quickly jumped in for a shower, he was feeling a little drained from the flight and just needed to refresh.

He changed into a different set of clothes after towel drying himself, before grabbing his phone, wallet and room card key before leaving his own room and making his way to Jenny's.

He arrived after a short walk, he knocked on the door and had no answer, he swiped his room card and was given access immediately, and he opened the door with ease and shut it behind him.

He was given access to this room as well due to what he personally called political negotiating.

There was absolutely no sign of life in the state-room at all.

The funeral was over, he knew that much.

Perhaps she was relaxing and taking the rest of the day off, that would be the only other option aside from paperwork that he could think of.

Shrugging, he exited the room to see if she was by the pool, she loved swimming so he decided to start there.

He considered calling her but again decided against it, full well knowing that she would just label him as the jealous husband and for a moment there, part of him wondered if maybe he was.

* * *

Ziva raised an eyebrow as she heard the full throttle of the engine.

Tony sat at the driver's wheel of the red car with two white racing strips down the mid line of the car.

"A convertible." Her eyebrow lifted even higher

"Welcome to L.A. Ziva." Tony smiled

Deciding to throw all caution into the wind for the next hour or so, she smiled and opened the car door to the passenger side and she got in.

As soon as she had her seat belt on, she decided to use something to her own advantage.

"One movie reference and I'm driving, Tony."

He gulped in mock horror before revving the engine and taking off down the street; it was time for a good old cruise down Sunset Boulevard.

He turned up the music a little louder as they both savoured the feeling of the cool wind and the heat of the sun.

* * *

"I need your help." Jenny admitted

"My help? You are the Director of an armed Federal Agency." Mike shrugged as he began to cut up a lime into wedges

"This has to be outside the agency and I need someone that I can trust." She explained, "You're on the shortlist."

"I didn't know you were a fan." He raised an eyebrow

"Gibbs' shortlist." She reiterated, "He trusts you with his life and that's good enough for me."

"Let's hear it."

Taking a deep breath, Jenny knew that the less that Franks' knew the better, besides the operation was technically still classified as top secret and need to know.

"Ten years ago, I spent time in Europe with another agent." She began, not overly sure how to proceed.

"I take it that you two weren't sightseeing." Mike commented

"We were, but the sights we were looking for weren't on any tourist map."

He nodded.

"The op?" he asked

"Classified." She breathed

He scoffed, before standing up. "Nice chatting with you, Director. Enjoy the free cable."

"We were trying to infiltrate a Russian spy ring." She continued, it was too late to back out now, and she needed as much help as she could get, "Special Agent Decker was our contact Agent, he would got us our identities, handle the communications."

"I know the drill." He interrupted

"The name Oshimida was a code word to use only in the event if our cover was comprised."

"And was it?" Mike fished

"We thought we got out clean." Said Jenny, full well knowing that the reason as to why they had now been compromised was actually her fault, "But today at Decker's funeral, a man was asking for a Mr. Oshimida."

"Coincidence?"

"Only three people knew that name, whoever that man was, he heard that name from Decker and Decker would have only used it if he thought he was about to be killed."

Franks poured himself a drink.

"You said Decker died of a heart attack." Asked Mike

"The Coroner said he died of a heart attack." Jenny shot back; both of them knew that there was the possibility that the heart attack could full well be just a cover story, "Decker was trying to get me a message."

"You're next?" he clarified

She nodded, "And my partner's in danger too." She confirmed

"Whoever he is," she said referring to the unknown man, "He believes that one of us is Oshimida."

"Who's the other Agent?"

Jenny went silent.

She couldn't let her husband be hurt from her mistake, she simply wouldn't allow it.

"The next time I get up and head for that door it won't be for show." Mike threatened

"Gibbs."

"Where do I sign up?" asked Mike seriously

* * *

McGee was drawing moustache on broom Tony's picture.

"McGee, what are you doing?" asked Abby as she walked back into the lab

"I am pinging all of the cell tower's in the area of the Hollywood Forever Cemetery at the time that the photo was taken at the funeral to find the Director's mystery couple."

"No, I meant, what are you doing with Tony?"

"Well, I'm improving him." Smiled McGee

Abby looked at him and then took the pen away from Tim, "Actually, I do like a man with a little scruff." She winked as she drew on him as well

The computers beeped causing the two of them to turn around.

"We've got a hit." Said McGee as he found out the specific details

"Viggo Drantyev." Read Abby

"Running his background, checking the domestic database and international." Said McGee, "Hmph, got him."

He brought up a screen shot of his details and a head shot.

"McGee, are you seeing this?"

"What exactly did the Director say that this was for again?"

"She didn't."

* * *

Jenny picked the lock of the front door to Decker's house.

It was risky coming back here, Jenny knew that but local LEO's weren't looking for anything in particular and they didn't know Decker, whereas Jenny did and she knew that he would have left something, she didn't know what but it was a start.

She opened the door and drew her gun immediately, she didn't trust anyone else but Franks for the time being as she recited rule 4 in her head.

_Best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself, second best, tell someone else, there is no third best. _

"Gibbs teach you that?" Franks asked after he shut the door behind them, his own gun drawn

Jenny smiled genuinely, "Gibbs doesn't teach, you watch, you learn."

"You learnt, I taught."

They both weren't their separate ways to make sure that no one else is there.

"We're taking a risk by coming here." Said Franks

"Local LEO'S may have missed something." Jenny defended; she knew that Decker wouldn't have left her in the deep end

"I doubt that Decker's killer left behind a calling card."

"If he was here, he left something behind, Mike."

Jenny surveyed the area before her eyes landed on his laptop on the coffee table.

"Or Decker did." She murmured, "He was a pro."

She sat down and opened the laptop, straight into investigator.

"Yeah." Mumbled Franks "Got a little careless in his retirement."

They heard a soft bang.

Guns drawn, they searched for the source of the noise, Jenny was preparing herself to shoot but they found the source of the noise was Sasha hiding in a cupboard, distraught.

"Sasha?" Jenny put her gun away, "Sasha, we're not going to hurt you."

"How do you know my name?" the crying blonde asked as she lifted her head, "You were at the funeral."

"That's right; I was an old friend of William's." Jenny explained

Franks extended his hand and helped the girl to her feet.

"We're here to help." He reassured her

"Help with what?" Sasha asked

"Sasha, we don't think that William's death was natural and I'm guessing that you don't think so either." Said Jenny

Sasha let out a cry, "Sasha, if there is something that you need to tell me."

"William never said anything specific, just that if anything were to happen to him, then I was to deliver a message." Sasha replied

"To who?" Jenny asked

Sasha got up and picked up a book from a nearby shelf, opening it up and taking out a bookmark, she handed it to Mike.

"Jenny Shepard, Director NCIS." Read Mike, he eyed Jenny carefully

Jenny's eyes widened.

"You know her?" asked Sasha

"Unfortunately." Mike grumbled making Jenny glare at him for good measure.

"We'll deliver the message." Said Jenny

Sasha sighed in relief.

"William wanted me to tell her that he had some sort of insurance policy, I think he called it."

"Where?" Jenny's voice thundered, Mike snuck a surprised glance at her

"In his place out in the desert." Sasha explained, "A diner, he was going to start fixing it up next month. He said that Jenny would know where to look."

"This the address?" Mike asked as he flipped the bookmark over to reveal an address and a key taped onto the bookmark.

"Yeah." Sasha confirmed

"Do you have any family Sasha?" Jenny asked changing the subject

"Not in L.A. In Nevada." She answered

"Good, go there. Now!" Jenny ordered harshly, scaring Sasha

"I don't have a car." Sasha shook her head

"Take my rental." Said Jenny as she pulled out the keys and put them in the younger woman's hands.

"You should do what the lady says." Said Mike

"Okay." Said Sasha, she got up and walked out of the house and got into the car

Mike turned to Jenny whom was feeling like she was slowly losing it, how had things gotten so messy in less than twelve hours?

It was beyond her too.

"You forget your name?" Mike asked

"It's best that she didn't know." Jenny responded

"Better for who?"

Jenny didn't answer.

The tables had turned and Franks was beginning to see a different side of Jennifer Shepard.

"So when we do this?"

"It'll be just the way you like Mike," Jenny answered, her next two words lethal, "No paperwork."

* * *

Tony honked his horn; they were stuck in manic traffic.

"Welcome to the L.A. authentic experience, I'm giving it to you." Said Tony

"I wanted to read my book." Ziva brought up

"They have books in D.C." replied Tony

"They have traffic in D.C." she snapped back

He turned the volume switch of the music up, the music blaring and bursting through Ziva's ear-drums.

She turned the volume switch of the music down.

Tony honked the horn loudly in frustration.

"I do not like this, something feels off." Said Ziva

"It's the transmission." Said Tony

"No, I meant about the Director, she was not in her room when we left Tony and she was not at the pool."

"You never know Ziva, maybe she went to the gym."

"Tony, we're her escorts, we are meant to be escorting."

"Maybe she found a new escort."

"Tony! She is married to Gibbs."

"Well you never know Ziva, the Director is a flesh and blood woman with flesh and blood needs, if you want to call and interrupt a private party, then be my guest." As he fished out his cell phone and gave it to her, she took it at once

"You know as well as I do Tony that she loves Gibbs, you can see it in her eyes."

Tony said nothing and Ziva knew that he was silently agreeing with her but couldn't bring himself to say it.

Ziva put it on speaker.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo?" asked Jenny through the speaker

"Director, hi." Said Tony, "How's everything going? How's the paperwork?"

"Slow, too many interruptions."

"Well it's a beautiful day to be stuck inside." Tony tried to bait her

"There something you need Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"No, just checking in with our fearless Director." Said Tony

"Got it." Said a gruff male voice that definitely was _not _Gibbs, both Tony and Ziva picked that up at once

"What did I tell you, Tony?"

"Not to call you our fearless leader?"

"And?"

"To take the rest of the day off."

"Enjoy your time in L.A. as believe me, there is always something else that I could get you to do."

Jenny hung up the phone, Tony's phone speaker had the dial tone playing, Ziva flipped the phone to end the call.

"Paperwork had a deep voice." Said Tony

"She is with a man, it does not mean that she was sleeping with him." Defended Ziva

"I actually think you're right."

"She's hiding something from us." Said Ziva

Tony sighed, "Yeah."

"Contact the local P.D, tell them that you are running an investigation and get the co-ordinates from the GPS of the Director's rental."

Tony nodded, "Back to the hotel."

"Back to the hotel." Ziva agreed.

* * *

Gibbs circled the pool for the third time, and there was no denying that his gut was playing up now more so then ever with the whole situation.

There was without a doubt something going on, he walked back to the lobby and his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Tony and Ziva walk in but no Jenny.

"DiNozzo, David!" he shouted, causing the two Agents' to jump and half of the guests to stop what they were doing and watch the situation.

"Gibbs?" asked Ziva, not believing his eyes

"Boss?" said Tony at the same time, both of the younger agents were panicking slightly at the look in Gibbs' eyes, it didn't look good at all, they both knew that they were in for it.

"Where's the Director?" he asked as he stormed closer to them

"Uh..." said Tony

Gibbs slapped both Agents on the back of the head's.

"Where is my wife, Tony?" Gibbs asked loudly

"As soon as the funeral ended, she gave us the day off to relax and she took the car rental." Admitted the Senior Field Agent

"Gibbs, we just spoke to her about ten minutes ago, something feels off but as soon as we –" Ziva tried but Gibbs cut her off

"She what?" Gibbs snapped and then shook his head, "You are her protection detail; her safety is the utmost important, you job was to escort her, not have a vacation."

"We know." Said Ziva

"It is a part of your duty and responsibility which comes before fun." Gibbs directed at Tony

"Boss, we tried to talk to her, she doesn't want us to be in contact with her. She told us not to call her." Tony added

"I don't give a damn, just find her." Said Gibbs, as he pulled out his own cell phone and dialled Jenny's cell phone number, it went to her voicemail but it informed him that she was currently on the phone.

"Jennifer, you call me, the second you get this." Gibbs said in his message before hanging up

Tony and Ziva had their phones out in a flash, neither of them had the time to notice that Gibbs called the Director, her full legal name, Tony was calling the local P.D and Ziva was on the phone to McGee to get any information she could.

"Someone triangulate her cell." Said Gibbs

Ziva asked McGee to do so.

Tony snapped his phone shut, "I got a location on the Director's rental car."

Ziva snapped her phone shut, "McGee will text me the co-ordinates of her cell phone and will let us know if she moves."

"Let's move!" Gibbs ordered, Tony threw the keys to the convertible to Gibbs, which he caught in his hand, they exited the hotel and they got into the park convertible at the front and Gibbs slammed his foot on the accelerator.

* * *

**AN: Well I think we've all learnt a very valuable lesson with this chapter... Don't piss ever off the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Will try to update soon! Let me know what you thought :) x**


	10. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**AN: Hey guys, and another one... :-)**

* * *

Jenny eyed the map in her hands.

"You couldn't have gotten a car with Sat-Nav? She asked as she looked up

"Sat-What?" he asked confused

"Never mind." She said looking back down, attempting to control the urge of not rolling her eyes

"So what's the plan after we get the insurance policy?"

Jenny put the map aside.

In all honestly, she had no idea, she was just taking it all as it came.

"Good question, we assume the worst and that our mysterious man will be following our every move, we leave nothing to chance."

"Well what exactly do you plan on doing, Jenny? Blowing the place up after we get what we need?" he asked sarcastically

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Jenny shrugged

"Time to stock up on gas then." Mike groaned

"We're going to need a bag of AB positive blood."

"Why do you need that?"

"To buy us some time with a distraction. Are you in?"

"As long as you know what you're doing, Jenny."

And that was probably what scared her the most, she didn't.

* * *

Abby's mobile rang; she looked at the caller ID and was a little worried.

It was the Director.

"Forensic Scientist Extraordinaire, Abby Scuito. How can I help?" said the bubbly goth

"Got a name?" Jenny asked, her tone harsher than normal

"Hey, Director, how's the-?" Abby started but Jenny cut her off

"Name, Abby."

"Viggo Drantyev."

"Background?" Jenny asked

"Uhm, he flew in from Moscow three days ago solo. Rented a car and checked in to a hotel at the beach and then he checked out early this morning." Abby explained

"That's not background." Jenny said stiffly

"That's all I have." Abby defended, "Viggo Drantyev didn't exist until three days ago and he doesn't exist now."

"A burn alias." Jenny sighed

"Yeah and it's a damn good one too, untraceable, which is impressive to come by these days. Whoever this guy is, he must have friends in high places."

"Anything else?" Jenny asked

"Nope. You want McGee to put out a BOLO?"

"No, erase the search." Jenny ordered

"What search?" Abby asked, but instead of following orders, she didn't delete the search she just hung up the phone wondering what on earth she should do.

Meanwhile, moments after...

"So," asked Franks as he sat back at the driver's seat of the car, "Drantyev hits town and before sundown, your boy Decker is dead. Not enough for a conviction."

"Enough for me." Jenny told him

"Who is he?" Mike asked but Jenny's silence told him everything, "You don't know."

"I know who sent him and I know who he's after." She said instead

He nodded trying to make sense of the situation.

Whatever the operation was all those years ago, all Franks knew was that someone had stuffed up royally.

* * *

McGee typed away at his computer furiously before getting an exact fix.

"Finally." He said in relief before texting Ziva the co-ordinates.

He had a small feeling that something wasn't right.

He knew it was bad that Ziva was asking for a location of the cell phone.

They had lost the Director.

Man, if only Gibbs knew.

Perhaps it was a good thing that the man was taking a few personal days off.

* * *

Gibbs drove in to the car park and parked the car.

"There's the Director's rental." Ziva pointed it out

"It seems fine." Added Tony

They all got out of the car.

"Check it out, DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered when a parked police car drew his attention, he whistled and got the attention of Ziva and Tony, they followed him down the stairs and onto the beach.

Police tape covered the scene; the three of them had their badges out and showed them to the local Police Department that was investigating.

Gibbs could see a body and blood but there were too many people on the scene so he couldn't see a face, only legs at an unusual angle.

His heart stopped.

"NCIS, what's going on?" asked Tony

"Come through." Said the cop, lifting the tape

Gibbs saw the body and almost sighed with relief, it wasn't Jenny.

"Looks like she fell but we're investigating." Explained the Officer

* * *

Jenny and Franks got out of the car; they had arrived at their destination.

"My kind of place." Franks commented

Jenny rolled her eyes.

The wind blew through her hair wildly.

"I'm not much of a people person." He said

"I noticed."

"Not that I don't seem to like them, they just don't seem to like me."

"Decker didn't have that problem, Mike."

She dropped the key in his hand.

"Then why's he dead?"

Jenny had to resist saying anything.

"You better save that for whoever killed him." Said Mike as he unlocked the front doors to the Diner, "You might need it."

"We need to find him."

"He knows about Decker's insurance policy, Jenny?" Mike asked, before pushing the door open, "Cause if he does, then he'll find us.

"First we find Decker's insurance policy, then we burn this place to the ground." Jenny planned

Mike went inside the Diner.

Jenny took a moment and looked out and around the desert before walking in to the unknown.

* * *

"There's no obvious signs of foul play." Said the Coroner

"Depends on what you mean by obvious." Snapped Ziva, "She is dead."

Just then, Ziva's phoned beeped, she checked it.

"DiNozzo, David." Gibbs said as they went back upstairs, on the lookout for Jenny.

"Gibbs!" said Ziva, "I got a location on the Director's cell."

"Where?" he asked

"In the Mojave Desert." Ziva informed

"That's more than fifty miles away." Tony said confused

"Ziva, you drive." Said Gibbs as he threw the keys at the Israeli woman

Tony gulped but they are jogged to the car.

Gibbs sat in the front, Tony in the back.

Gibbs on his mobile phone, desperately trying to call Jenny.

* * *

"I thought you said that you knew where Decker hid it." Franks said as Jenny went through another box on the floor

"I never said that I knew where it was, Decker did." Jenny replied, "And stop looking at my ass."

Franks looked away immediately after having been caught, "Not much else to look at, of course it would be more of a help if you told me what I was looking for."

"Decker knew that someone was after him, and he knew why."

"You mystery op?" Franks asked

She nodded.

"Any useful insurance policy would have to contain names."

"Viggo?"

"Real names, targets, dates plus operational blueprints. Photo's."

"Got plenty of them here." Mike said as he pointed to the wall beside them

Jenny looked at them, raking her brain for any form of a clue.

That was when it hit her at full speed.

_Jenny had her red hair pulled back into a bun, she applied some more rouge to her cheeks. _

_Clothed in a dress of sequins, she gently turned her head away from the mirror, putting down her blush brush on the vanity._

_Looking to her right, she saw Jethro on the bed, dressed in a tuxedo, surrounded by photos; he was furiously writing down the dates on the bottom of the photos._

_She placed a black wig on her head, securing it firmly in place with bobby pins._

Jenny was brought back to reality by the ringing of her phone.

She looked down at her phone to see that she had a missed call and a voicemail; she put it on speaker only to hear a very angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She winced, he had called her Jennifer.

"Doesn't sound like your winning any points with Probie." Franks said

Jenny gave him a glare and was about to rebuttal but her phone rang.

"Gibbs." She told Franks, "Let it ring and call him back once we torch the place and are well away from here."

She nodded.

"Yeah." She murmured in agreement

Her phone stopped ringing.

Jenny looked at the photos on the wall and that was when she realised what she was missing.

"These dates are wrong." She said, picking up three photos in particular

She grabbed some paper from the Diner counter, "Do you have a pen Mike?"

He handed one to her wordlessly.

She sat it all down on a table and examined the photos, "This is Decker's retirement party in 2007." She said pointing to one photo, at the bottom it had 5/3/78 written on the white border.

She picked up the next one, "Crime Analyst conference in '02 at the bottom it had 7/13/99."

The next one however had her a little stumped but thankfully Franks filled in the blanks.

"September 18th 2004, the game."

She wrote the number down in order, "Some sort of code."

"Bank routing number?" asked Franks

"Too long," she shot down, "Safety deposit box?"

Her phone rang again.

"Ziva." Jenny sighed, "Again."

"If you don't answer, they're gonna call in a SWAT team."

Jenny huffed before answering the call.

"This better be World War Three, Officer David."

"Sasha Gordon is dead." Ziva informed bluntly

Jenny's eyes widened, "What happened?"

"L.A P.D is still investigating." Said Tony and Jenny guessed that she was on speaker phone.

"It appears that she broke her neck in a fall. She was found less than a hundred metres away from your vehicle, Director. That is not just a co-incidence, where are you?" asked Ziva

"When?" Jenny asked, they were getting closer and they knew who she was

"Three hours ago." Said Tony

That means that they were getting even closer.

"Director we were assigned to protect you and this is not just a co-incidence. Where are you?" pushed Ziva

"I don't appreciate your tone, Officer David, and despite what Special Agent Gibbs may have taught you, co-incidences do exist and that is what we have here."

"Okay, but-" said Ziva

"I'm fine." Jenny almost shouted, "I'll meet you tomorrow to take the red-eye flight home." Before disconnecting the call

"Good news?" asked Mike

"Not for Sasha." Revealed Jenny, "It's time for the backup plan, it's our only hope."

* * *

"The Director's lying." Said Ziva

"Why would she lie?" asked Tony

"You tell me, DiNozzo." Joined in Gibbs

"Maybe she was forced." Thought Ziva

"Then why didn't she use the duress word?" added Tony

"She's hiding something and she's trying to keep you both out of it." Said Gibbs, "She ignoring my calls completely."

"Is there a reason that we should keep the fact that we know the Director's location a secret?" asked Ziva

"Yes, Ziva. So we have the upper-hand of information." muttered Tony

Gibbs' gut was a frenzy, he was silently cursing himself, he shouldn't have let this happen to begin with, he should have gotten on that damn plane with Jenny.

Ziva quickly swerved the car before accelerating.

* * *

"I told Sasha to leave town." Said Jenny frustrated, there was another casualty to add to this mess.

Mike poured some more gasoline in the diner.

"She probably went back to her place to grab a few things." Said Mike, "If Viggo got to her, we have to assume she talked and that he knows about us."

"And this place." She added

"And Decker's insurance policy."

Jenny picked up the photo's and folded them, putting them in her back pocket.

It was too risky to light a flame in the diner now.

"You get the blood?" Jenny asked

"Your type." he said as he gave her the blood bag

She took off her blue shirt and opened the blood bag; she laid the shirt on the ground and let the blood soak into the garment.

She then undid her hair and shook it out a good few times; a few strands of red hair fell. She tied it back up in a pony tail.

"Let's finish this." Jenny vowed

"Just some more gas, and then the trigger on the door and we're out of here." Replied Mike

"Do it." Said Jenny, Mike nodded.

Her phone rang again.

"Gibbs again." Said Jenny before taking the call

"Hey honey." She greeted him on the phone

Franks eyebrows practically shot up to his hairline, he said who the caller was on her phone and he could hear Probie's voice on the other line, so she wasn't lying, not that he'd expect her to. But he sure as well wasn't expecting to call probie that.

"Jenny." He sighed in relief and then that feeling was abandoned, "Where the hell are you?"

"You know exactly where I am, Jethro." She raised an eyebrow

"You abandoned your security detail, Jen." He raised his voice

Jenny closed her eyes and winced visibly, so Tony and Ziva had dobbed on her.

Well, it wasn't there place.

"I hardly think that it's a big deal that I let them have the day off." She lied

"I am sitting next to DiNozzo and Ziva; don't give me that bull, Jen. Where are you?"

"You're what? Are you checking up on me Special Agent Gibbs?"

"You're damn right I am, Jenny." He said loudly, "Where are you?!"

"I'm fine. Go back to D.C Jethro, that's a direct order." She said stone cold

"Don't shut us out, Jen. We can help." He tried

Jenny grabbed Mike's back up gun from the table and shot her blood soaked shirt on the ground.

The bang echoed throughout the Diner.

"Jen? Jenny! Jen!" said Gibbs panicked

"Oshimida." She breathed lightly before dropping the phone and putting a round through that too.

* * *

**AN: How cheeky of you Jenny - what exactly are you planning? Hmmm... More questions than answers right? Let me know what you thought :-)**


End file.
